El Punto Sin Retorno
by MpM2932
Summary: Antes de casarse con Tamaki, Haruhi organiza un viaje en crucero con el Host Club. Desde hace 5 años que no se ven con Hikaru, él no la ha podido superar y ella nunca lo pudo olvidar.Reencuentros y una serie de aventuras, en las islas del caribe!
1. La Carta

Peps: Hola!! Bueno, este fanfic promete, porque va a ser en un barco lo cual es muy entretenido. Me encanta esta pareja, incluso mas q Tamaki x Haruhi xq Tamaki no me cae muy bien y con los gemelos se pueden hacer mas enredos. Aviso, van a haber muchos enredos amorosos y playas y fiestas etc etc.

Ojala les guste, y uhmmm eso :)

* * *

"Si, nos vemos mañana a las 8 AM, llevaré los estudios, no… no te preocupes llegaré a tiempo" Hikaru dijo mientras hablaba por celular y entraba a su departamento. 

Su departamento se encontraba en China, precisamente Shangai, su trabajo era ser el representante comercial japonés de la empresa de sus padres.

Llegar a ese puesto le costó distanciarse de su natal Japón por alrededor de cinco años, desde que se graduó de la escuela se fue a estudiar economía a la universidad en USA y más tarde al graduarse de la universidad fue enviado a China.

El cambio tan radical de su hogar, terminó por distanciarlo del Host Club tanto así que sabía de ellos por medio de Kaoru. A Kaoru lo veía generalmente los fines de semana, y aunque se sentía algo solo recurría a las mujeres para olvidarlo.

Aquel día había sido intenso y lo único que quería era sentarse unos momentos en el sofá para tomarse un respiro. Cerró los ojos y al volverlos a abrir notó un sobre en la mesa del teléfono, curioso, por lo general los recibía en la recepción del departamento.

Relajadamente, se dirigió hacia la mesa y observó el sobre, no tenía remitente, seguramente Kaoru lo dejó después de irse aquella mañana sin que él lo notara. Simplemente decía "Hikaru Hitachiin" escrito a mano, algo de esa letra le parecía familiar y sin esperar abrió el sobre.

Junto a la carta, cayó una fotografía, sus ojos se abrieron un instante al reconocerla. Era precisamente del Host Club, de su graduación, reconoció las caras de todos esos amigos que hacia tanto tiempo que no veía. Una de ellas le llamo especialmente la atención, pertenecía a su buena amiga Haruhi.

"Haruhi" dijo en un susurro, recuerdos de tiempos mas felices lo golpearon sin piedad. Ahí estaba, cuanto provocó en él solo **una** chica; le dio la individualidad que nunca pudo experimentar antes de conocerla y una amistad incondicional. Aún así, la había perdido al igual como perdió a cada miembro del Host Club.

Necesitaba aclarar sus pensamientos, por ello prendió un cigarrillo. Si, Hikaru había caído en el vicio de fumar y con tanto estrés lo necesitaba regularmente.

Se dirigió al balcón de su departamento, con la fotografía y la carta aun en sus manos, observó las luces de la ciudad y su inmensidad. Llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza y se la paso por el cabello, el cual ahora estaba mas largo y atado en una cola, aún mantenía la chasquilla, y estaba mas alto y esbelto.

Hikaru se había convertido en un soltero deseado, y a la vez intocable, muchas mujeres lo habían amado y no podían concebir que él no les respondiera el sentimiento.

Siempre que lo cuestionaban porque, mientras lloraban al saber que era el adios él respondía tranquilamente "Porque ya amo a alguien más". Para él era un pretexto para no comprometerse, sin embargo cada vez que lo decía la imagen de Haruhi reaparecía en su mente como un fantasma.

Sin perder más el tiempo, se desató la corbata y se dispuso a leer la carta.

La cual comenzaba así

_Querido Hikaru:_

_Desde hace años que no he sabido nada de ti, y la verdad te extraño. Kaoru de vez en cuando llama y me cuenta de ti pero he de admitir que me duele no poder escucharlo de tu propia boca. _

_Supe que estas teniendo una exitosa carrera laboral y me alegro mucho por ti. Sin embargo, esta carta tiene una razón puntual ya que tengo una noticia que darte y… quería dártela de mi puño y letra, ya que es algo muy importante para mí._

_Desde hace dos meses, que soy una abogada y el plazo que había fijado con Tamaki se cumplió. _

_Si, seguimos juntos y nos queremos más que nunca es más, habíamos quedado de acuerdo que una vez que me graduara de la universidad nos casaríamos. Como ya dije ese plazo se cumplió, antes de hacer los planes de la boda tuvimos una conversación y quedamos de acuerdo que antes de hacerlo, tendríamos una reunión de Host Club._

_Para recordar los viejos tiempos, antes de comenzar una nueva etapa en nuestras vidas. Por ello, nos iremos en crucero por un viaje hacia el caribe, el crucero le pertenece a Kyoya y por ello tendremos un trato especial._

_Espero de corazón que asistas, no necesitas hacer reservaciones ni nada por el estilo ya que todo está arreglado, simplemente preséntate en una semana en el puerto 14 de Miami Beach a medio día. _

_Una vez más, te pido, que por favor vayas ya que es muy importante para mí._

_Sinceramente_

_Haruhi_

Luego de releer la carta varias veces, Hikaru pudo comenzar a ordenar todo los sentimientos que ésta le provocó. "Haruhi se va a casar…" dijo Hikaru somnoliento, "se va a CASAR!" ahora lo dijo con un tono de voz más fuerte mientras le pegaba a la muralla con uno de sus puños y agachaba la cabeza.

Prendió otro cigarrillo, mientras daba vueltas por el departamento como un león enjaulado. Un sentimiento horrible renació en él, la envidia que lo había consumido años atrás regresó, se sentía ahogado y debió servirse un vaso de whiskey al seco para poder pasar el mal trago.

De todos modos tenía un consuelo, Haruhi si lo extrañaba, lo cual hasta cierto punto lo sorprendía.

Eran muy cercanos pero, nunca creyó que lo extrañaría, al menos no tanto como el a ella. Cuando recién llegó, a USA Hikaru estaba realmente desperado, la extrañaba a cada momento y no podía saciar su sentimiento de perdida. Aunque es cierto que el mismo Hikaru decidió irse tan lejos, fue, precisamente por ella.

Cuando comenzó a salir con Tamaki, Hikaru trató de verlo con ojos de amigo, pero cada vez que los veía cerca, abrazados, besándose o simplemente de la mano. Un sentimiento de frustración y de envidia lo consumía, hacia lo posible para lidiar con ello. Salía con más chicas a la vez, comenzó a beber de más y llevar una calidad de vida peor.

A medida que el tiempo pasaba y la relación de Tamaki y Hirahui se ponía mas seria la situación se volvió intolerable, de no ser por eso Hikaru seguramente hubiera atendido la universidad en Japón.

Aun recordaba, el día en el cual le avisó al Host Club que se marchaba a USA por tres años. Con Kaoru ya lo habían conversado por ello ya tenían un entendimiento. A Kyoya le pareció una excelente oportunidad para un futuro prometedor, Hunny y Mori lo pudieron comprender aunque les entristeció algo. A Tamaki, bueno, se fue a su "rincón oscuro" unos instantes pero luego se alegró por él.

Por otro lado, Haruhi tenía una expresión en los ojos extraña, parecía perdida en sus pensamientos. No dijo nada al respecto, cuando Hikaru se estaba por marchar alguien le tomó los hombros por la espalda, dio vuelta la cabeza y era nada mas y nada menos que Haruhi. Tenía los ojos hinchados, como después de llorar. Su mirada, conmovió a Hikaru a un extremo en el cual lo dejaba indefenso.

"Haruhi… yo lo siento, no sabia que te afectaría" logro decir Hikaru, la reacción de Haruhi fue aferrarse mas fuerte a los hombros de Hikaru y entonces apoyo su frente en su espalda mientras miraba hacia el suelo. Dado a que en ese momento Hikaru estaba frente a una muralla, apoyó una de sus manos en la muralla y su mano apoyada hizo el movimiento como para aferrarse a una cosa sin ser esto posible.

"Quiero que sepas, Haruhi que espero esto no nos separe, yo… te prometo mantenerme en contacto contigo siempre, venir los fines de sema…" pero fue interrumpido por Haruhi "Por que!?" dijo mientras se atragantaba entre sus lagrimas.

A Hikaru le costaba trabajo encontrar las palabras adecuadas y trató de desviarse del tema "Bueno, porque hay universidades muy buenas en USA, quiero conocer mas diversidad de gente y necesito un futuro prometedor."

A esto, Haruhi reaccionó con un golpecito débil en su espalda mientras lloraba más fuerte y dijo "¡Mentira! Dime la verdad por favor…" mientras débilmente se separaba de Hikaru al caer al suelo, aunque hábilmente él pudo atraparla antes de caer.

El camino de sus lágrimas era visible en su fina piel, mientras él la observaba al sostenerla entre sus brazos, ahora estaban sentados en el suelo y ella con una expresión cansada lo miraba con los ojos desenfocados.

"Haruhi, es mejor que no sepas la verdad, solo te haría mas daño y a mi" Dijo Hikaru con mucho dolor. Por unos instantes, hubo silencio mientras él se aferraba a ella con los ojos cerrados hasta tal punto que le provocaba dolor.

Fue entonces, que sintió una mano posarse en su mejilla, el tacto de su mano lo hizo abrir los ojos y mirarla. Ella sonreía, con una sonrisa triste y Hikaru no pudo evitar con una de sus manos sostener la suya mientras él cerraba una vez más los ojos. Con una voz decidida pero suave Haruhi dijo: "Hikaru, realmente quiero saber, necesito saber".

"Yo… Haruhi,** NO** puedo! y por favor si algo me quieres no me hagas responderte" Hikaru dijo, mientras se llevaba una mano a los ojos. A esto, Haruhi respondió con un abrazo, uno donde cada uno se fundió en el otro y luego de momentos que parecían eternos Hikaru se separó de ella y en una confusa explicación se marchó.

Antes, de poder despedirse de alguien más, Hikaru tomó el primer vuelo a USA dejando a todo sus confusos amigos. Solo Kaoru se enteró, y comprendió que él necesitaba marcharse lo mas pronto posible por ello no lo detuvo.

* * *

Estos recuerdos, afectaron muchisimo a Hikaru los siguientes días. No pudo rendir bien en el trabajo, y su jefe le dijo que tenía que tomarse unas vacaciones. 

Hikaru había decidido evitar el viaje, no quería remover el pasado, no se atrevía, en su lugar escribió una carta para Haruhi. Cuando se disponía a ir al correo, vio la fotografía una vez más y notó un detalle que antes no había podido observar.

En la parte trasera de la fotografía salía escrito un mensaje que decía "_Nos queda un último juego Hikaru". _Escritopor la misma letra de Haruhi. Ésta intriga fue la que motivó a Hikaru a cambiar su trayecto, en vez de ir al correo decidió ir al aeropuerto y tomar el primer avión a Miami.

Si tenia suerte, podría alcanzarlos antes de que se fueran, con un cambio de planes tan drástico no alcanzaría a avisarle a Kaoru quien tenia entendido que él no vendría.

Estuvo todo el viaje preguntándose a que se refería Haruhi, al llegar apenas había podido dormir y por ello estaba muy cansado. Tomó un taxi al puerto y al mirar su reloj se dio cuenta que solo le quedaban cinco minutos.

A solo dos minutos del puerto, a una distancia donde el barco ya era visible una congestión de autos detuvo al taxi, sin pensarlo dos veces se bajó y corrió al puerto.

Solo para darse cuenta que el barco había recién partido, por un instante se encontró desahuciado sin saber que hacer, hasta que vio una lancha. Por segunda vez sin pensarlo dos veces se subió y a toda la velocidad se dispuso a alcanzar al barco.

Cuando se encontraba junto al barco, buscó una escalera lateral y por suerte la encontró. Dejó la lancha y se tiro al mar para poder alcanzarla, lo cual, con gran esfuerzo logró.

Completamente mojado y ya cansado de la aventura al llegar a la superficie simplemente se tiró al suelo. Unos marineros lo encontraron y de inmediato creyeron que se había metido al barco ilegalmente, él trato de detenerlos pero el cansancio lo detuvo y simplemente se dejó llevar.

Lo llevaron a la oficina del capitán del barco, donde le dijeron que debía esperar hasta que pudieran tomar una decisión respecto a su estancia en el barco. Estaba sentado mientras observaba al marinero llamar a un número y decirle a una persona que por favor viniera de inmediato.

Unos diez minutos después, en la puerta pudo ver una cara conocida, se trataba de Kyoya. Quien le tomo un instante, descifrar quien era, quien le sonreía de oreja a oreja.

"Hikaru, pensé que no vendrías! Me alegra verte aquí" dijo Kyoya mientras le tendía una mano. "Creeme a mi también" respondió Hikaru. Luego de explicarle a los marinos el asunto, Kyoya le señaló su pieza y le dijo que una vez que estuviera listo fuera a la cubierta.

Al llegar a su pieza, le sorprendió, era extremadamente lujosa y tenía un balcón que daba al mar, un baño propio y una cama de dos plazas. Lo primero que hizo, fue darse una ducha, nunca le gustó la sensación del agua salada seca en su piel, aprovechó de lavarse el pelo.

Para su sorpresa tenía mucha ropa, seguramente Kaoru intuía que vendría y le trajo ropa. Escogió una camisa negra, y unos jeans que le quedaban un poco suelto. Se secó el pelo con la toalla pro aun seguía húmedo, decidió salir así, su cabello terminaría por secarse solo.

Salió al balcón unos instantes, para respirar y tener el valor de enfrentarlos, especialmente a Haruhi. Ya comenzaba a atardecer, y el cielo empezaba a tener ese color naranjo, el aire soplaba agradablemente a través de sus cabellos.

Sin perder más el tiempo, decidió salir de la pieza, subió unas escaleras, luego un pasillo, otras escaleras y ya se encontraba en cubierta pero aun debía encontrarlos.

En una terraza aun mas elevada pudo divisar a un grupo de gente, a medida que se acercaba podía ir reconociendo a los miembros del Ex Host Club. Los nervios del reencuentro lo estaban carcomiendo por dentro, una ultima escalera y llegaría.

Esa última escalera le pareció la mas larga de su vida, y una vez que llegó todos estaban parados conversando hasta que Hunny dijo "Hikaru?"

Todos se dieron vuelta sorprendidos, él los miraba mientras sonreía. Por un momento nadie dijo nada, simplemente lo miraban, hasta que Tamaki reaccionó y fue corriendo a abrazarlo diciendo "Hikaru! que alegría, pensé que no vendrías, Haruhi se va a poner tan feliz cuando se entere".

Uno tras otro fueron abrazándolo, diciéndole cosas agradables, sin embargo había alguien que faltaba, su Haruhi.

Una vez que todos habían terminado, la cara de Hiraku revelaba sus ansias por ver a Haruhi, y Kaoru quien lo conocía muy bien dijo: "Haruhi está en su pieza, estaba un poco mareada, tú sabes por el mar, si quieres puedes ir a saludarla allí".

Hikaru estaba confundido, no sabia si ir o si le molestaría a Tamaki que fuera, entonces lo miró con ojos inquisitivos a lo cual Tamaki respondió "No te preocupes por mi, no me molesta yo se que son solo amigos y que hace mucho que no la ves. Es la pieza 229" A lo que Hiraku respondió solo con un gesto con la cabeza, se despidió del grupo y se dispuso a llegar al cuarto de Haruhi.

Mientras caminaba empezó a analizar la situación, y luego se dió cuenta que su pieza era la 230, es decir la que estaba junto a la de Haruhi! Y es mas, eran las únicas dos piezas en esa sección del barco. Cuando se acercaba a la puerta, los nervios lo estaban matando por dentro.

Antes de tocar la puerta, respiró profundamente y cuando se sintió listo tocó. Desde adentro, pudo escuchar un suave, gentil y adorable "puedes pasar, está abierto".

Esa voz, solo **esa** voz podía levantar a Hiraku del sueño mas profundo y todos sus sentimientos dormidos por los años despertaron de golpe.

Abrió la puerta delicadamente, bañado por la luz del atardecer que entraba por su balcón. Quedó ciego por unos instantes al mismo tiempo que cerró que emitió un débil sonido.

Fue entonces que la pudo divisar, estaba sentada en el balcón mirando hacia el mar, aun no lo había visto y ahora Hikaru podía ver su cabello una vez más largo y como éste se agitaba con el viento.

"Tamaki?" dijo con su voz delicada.

"Hikaru". Respondió el.

* * *

Peps: Bueno, ese fue el primer capitulo, y bueno espero lo hayan disfrutado. 

Proximo Capitulo: La reacción de Haruhi, la visita a la primera isla (donde se desata un tormenta) y los sentimientos comienzan a aumentar.


	2. El reencuentro

Peps: Hola! Bueno, parece que estoy muy motivada con esta historia porque actualicé lo mas pronto posible. En fin, me es difícil seguir un programa de escritura así es que pido disculpas de ante mano por haber puesto que iban a una isla. Van a ir pronto pero el reencuentro se me hizo mas largo de lo previsto y necesitaba introducir el mayor conflicto. Gracias por los reviews, y ojala disfruten …

"_Tamaki?" dijo con su voz delicada._

"_Hikaru". Respondió el._

Cada letra de su nombre le pareció ácida al decirla, la ansiedad de su reacción lo estaba matando. Estaba a punto de huir de la pieza en ese instante, no sabia si podría tolerar lo que pasaría.

Su mente estaba a mil por hora y el tiempo parecía pasar demasiado lento, solo el movimiento del viento a través de sus cabellos le recordaba que el tiempo seguía pasando.

Haruhi se mantenía quieta, parecía una estatua en esa posición. Hikaru llegó a creer que no lo había escuchado, pero no tenía el valor de repetir su nombre. Se sentía como un extraño en su presencia, sentía como sus emociones creaban una barrera eterna hacia ella.

Era un cobarde, no podía seguir en su presencia, ella no volteaba, no podía ver los ojos que acariciaban su frío corazón. Su reacción le pareció un rechazo, no podía y no sabía como interpretar su aparente fría calma.

Se había equivocado, ella no lo extrañaba, no se dignaba a mirarlo y se atrevería a quererlo? Era un iluso.

No podía seguir respirando el mismo aire que ella, lo ahogaba la desesperanza. Debía salir de allí, pronto.

Se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y antes de salir miro hacia atrás una última vez. Solo consiguió decir "Lo siento, sabía que no debía venir" y cerro la puerta con un firme movimiento.

Largo rato después que Hikaru se marchó, Haruhi despertó de su Transe. Su mente se detuvo el momento en que escuchó el nombre, aquel nombre que le parecía lejano, que se había convertido en un mito.

Resignada a no verlo jamás, y con el espíritu por el suelo después de enterarse que no vendría al viaje su reacción al tenerlo a un par de metros a distancia tomó dimensiones desconocidas.

No podía concebir su cobardía y debilidad, era un amigo, solo un amigo, nadie se paraliza al ver a un amigo.

Debería estar alegre, deberían estar juntos conversando temas simples, deberían estar riendo, jugando.

No lo estaban.

Haruhi se sentía vacía, se sentía fuera de si misma, sentía que su cuerpo no respondía a su mente y que su misma mente no podía ordenar sus pensamientos.

Tenia una pregunta que hacerse a si misma, sin embargo, no quería hacérsela porque temía la respuesta.

Temía una respuesta, temía una respuesta que tenía desde hace mas de cinco años, desde el día en que Hikaru la tuvo en sus brazos por primera vez.

Sabia que por muy cercano que fuera como amigo; un amigo no la habría tenido semanas pensando en su reencuentro, un amigo no la hubiera deprimido hasta tal punto por no haber podido venir al viaje, un amigo no la podría dejar indefensa, un amigo no la podría desarmar con solo una palabra.

Nadie podía, siquiera Tamaki, ella amaba a Tamaki. Pero, Tamaki no la tenia con el alma en un hilo cada vez que oía su nombre, Tamaki no le desarmaba la vida de ningún modo, sabía que tenia el control sobre él, sabía que él siempre estaría ahí para ella y precisamente eso hacia que aun estuvieran juntos.

La estabilidad que Tamaki le brindaba era lo que había echo a Haruhi ser "atrapada" por un hombre. Sin una madre, siempre había carecido estabilidad, siempre había tenido que ser ella la encargada de ser la fuerte y con Tamaki era tanto más fácil lidiar con su vida. Ya no estaba sola contra el mundo.

Sin embargo, a veces tenía miedo de estar con él por ser un pilar en su vida, por ser el amigo incondicional, por que la amistad se "convirtió" en amor. Pero a veces creía que esa amistad nunca realmente se convirtió en amor, y ese, era uno de sus peores miedos. La inestabilidad que tendría de no tener a Tamaki, se había acostumbrado a tener a alguien siempre ahí para ella, ya que era más cómodo vivir de ese modo, pero no era vivir del todo.

La misma duda que Hikaru siempre le provocaba, le daba una sed casi obsesiva por verlo, por reafirmar su existencia. No entendía como la inseguridad, su peor miedo la tentaba seductoramente. No soportaba saber, que deseaba lo único que había rechazado en su vida.

Hikaru siempre se había comportado como un chico incomprendido, sus sentimientos se daban de golpe, su forma de actuar era espontánea y su carácter era errático.

Eso mismo, esa manera como podía sorprenderla, como aquella vez en la iglesia donde la protegió y como todas esas veces donde estuvo ahí para sorprenderla, para enseñarle que la vida no podía ser planeada. Que tenía que atreverse a vivir.

Estas actitudes la fascinaban, pero no quería aceptar el hecho que lo hacían. Por ello no fue en busca de Hikaru en todos esos años que estuvieron separados, por ello nunca respondió a los sentimientos que el alguna vez hizo evidente. Básicamente, por miedo.

Le había sido muy fácil escribir una carta, una simple carta que él leería, donde pretendía ser la mujer independiente que siempre había pretendido y que había llegado a crear.

Había imaginado el reencuentro tantas veces, había buscado las palabras adecuadas, su apariencia, todo estaba planeado por su mente. Todo, y nada salió como lo planeado. Le desesperaba no poder controlar la situación ni a si misma, era tan sencillo con Tamaki, porque tan complejo con Hikaru?

Debía reaccionar, no podía permitir que la debilidad la superara, debía ir donde Hikaru, sonreírle saludarlo e iniciar una conversación tranquila. Podía culpar a la jaqueca por su comportamiento, aunque nunca hubo realmente una. Era tan simple hacerlo en su mente, y tan difícil pararse de su asiento y hacerlo.

Con un miedo aterrador en todo su interior, se dispuso a llevar a cabo su plan. Nadie la dejaba indefensa, nadie la podía dejar indefensa, no había crecido luchando para quedar como una niña mimada sólo con una simple palabra.

Hikaru salio de la pieza de Haruhi sin saber a que rumbo ir, no tenia ganas de ver a sus amigos, ni de ir a su pieza, no quería que lo encontraran, necesitaba estar solo y saber que nadie interrumpiría su soledad especialmente la persona que mas temía.

Subió y bajo escaleras, caminó por pasillos, recorrió el barco en su inmensidad, era realmente gigante. Le sorprendió encontrarse en un mall dentro del barco, donde había tiendas muy lujosas. Vio cientos de bares y piscinas en su camino hacia su insospechado destino.

Decidió ir a comprar un paquete de cigarrillos, los necesitaba desesperadamente. Una vez comprados, descubrió que no tenia fósforos ni encendedor, entonces vio a una chica que al igual que él estaba sentada fumando mirando hacia una pileta.

Era muy hermosa, tenía ojos azules medio grisáceos y un cabello largo y negro que le llegaba hacia la cintura. Parecía de unos 21 años tenía una expresión algo triste y cansada. Como siempre fue y era bueno con las mujeres (excepto con una), se acercó seductoramente y le sonrió señalando su cigarrillo sin prender.

Ella lo miro un instante, sus ojos le decían que estaba muy interesada en el. Necesitaba un poco de autoestima en ese momento, y ella parecía una buena fuente. Él acerco su cigarrillo al suyo, de modo que se prendiera y ella seguía con el suyo en la boca.

Seductoramente y mirándola sin cesar a los ojos, dijo "Gracias" y se disponía a marcharse sabiendo que ella lo seguiría. Siempre lo seguían. Esa confianza se vio empañada por el recuerdo de Haruhi, ella no lo seguía, él lo seguía a ella y ahora por hacerlo se sentía como un estupido.

Si esta chica no lo seguía, realmente su autoestima bajaría bastante, su único consuelo era que no todas las mujeres eran como Haruhi. Y como era de esperarse, ella lo siguió.

"No sabia que el pelo podía crecer tan rápido" Dijo con una voz juguetona.

Por un momento Hikaru quedo muy confundido, entonces relacionó todo, se trataba de Kaoru. Seguramente ella lo habría visto, y quizás habían hablado, esto podía ser más interesante aun.

Hikaru decidió ignorar la pregunta con una risa y mirada muy sexy.

Ella lo miro algo confundido pero decidió reírse también, a quien le importaba el largo del pelo cuando había todo un hombre realmente guapo frente a ella.

"Mi nombre es Lara por si acaso" dijo ella con una sonrisa picara.

"Lara…" dijo Hikaru fingiendo interés, necesitaba despejarse y las mujeres siempre habían sido uno de sus métodos favoritos. Entonces siguieron conversando y riendo, juguetonamente.

Por otro lado…

Haruhi se estaba vistiendo elegantemente, pronto seria la cena y en barcos así era necesario vestir de etiqueta. Tamaki la había llamado al teléfono de su pieza para avisarle que iría por ella en media hora.

Había decidido hacerse bucles con su ahora largo y hermoso cabello, se aplicó un poco de maquillaje y se veía muy bien, debía admitirlo. Su vestido era negro, le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla y era strap-less. Decidió ponerse un collar de perlas y unos zapatos de Tacón como toque final.

Aunque no lo crean, Haruhi se había convertido en una mujer muy distinguida. Tantos años con Tamaki habían desarrollado su lado femenino, le fascinaba ver su cara de admiración cada vez que la veía cuando vestía de gala y eso la motivaba a siempre estar presentable.

Escuchó como golpeaban a su puerta y rápidamente se puso perfume antes de salir. Ahí estaba su príncipe, Tamaki con un terno y un ramo de rosas. Siempre tan preocupado pensó.

Caminó a la sala donde cenarían, apenas podía controlar sus ansias. Vería por primera vez cara a cara a Hikaru, había pasado toda la tarde preparándose sicológicamente para ello.

Cuando entró, vio a todos sus amigos sentados esperándola, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la cara de admiración que tenían y la cara de enojo de Tamaki. Casualmente trató de divisar a Hikaru pero no lo encontró, casi lo confundió con Kaoru.

Tomó asiento y se dispuso a comer, pero no tenía realmente hambre _donde estaba Hikaru?! _ Estaba seriamente empezando a creer que había sido una alucinación cuando levantó la cabeza y lo vio entrar.

Es muy difícil describir en palabras, la ola de sentimientos que abordaron a Haruhi en un instante.

Se veía tan tranquilo, tan calmado, tan bien. Tanto que le desagradaba, y, para empeorarlo estaba acompañado de una chica. Parecían estar riéndose de una broma ya que él tenía una sonrisa plasmada en esa boca perfecta, esos dientes hermosos.

Haruhi no podía entender como se había convertido en un hombre ¡TAN apuesto! Le molestaba, todo le molestaba ahora. No tenia nada de hambre, el bocado que estaba comiendo en ese momento se le quedo atascado en la garganta y casi no lo podía tragar.

Decidió no mirar hacia donde se encontraba, el muy descarado se había sentado en otra mesa abandonando a su Host Club!

¡¿Quien es ese hombre?! Se preguntó a si misma, como se atrevía a abandonarlos así y lo peor es que nadie mas en la mesa parecía notarlo. Todos seguían conversando animadamente, de hecho vio como Tamaki lo saludaba con la mano.

Kyoya notó la cara de enojo de Haruhi y preguntó, "¿esta todo bien? Pareces enojada" A lo que ella respondió con una mirada (no intencional) llena de odio. Y Kyoya no pudo evitar sentirse ofendido, así es que dijo "Lo siento, solo me preocupaba por ti". Tamaki se dio cuenta que ella no estaba bien y dijo "Kyoya no te preocupes, pero, segura que ¿estas bien?" y ella lo miro, no podía mirarlo con ojos de odio, no a él.

Entonces dijo "¿No les molesta?", todos los presentes en la mesa la miraron confundidos y ella continuo "Vinimos a este crucero para pasar unas vacaciones juntos, y acaba de pasar Hikaru completamente ignorándonos y sentándose en otra mesa" Dijo Haruhi levantando la voz.

Todos tenían cara de "¿Huh?" e instantáneamente miraron a la mesa de Hikaru, lo cual éste notó. Luego volvieron a mirarla con una expresión más suave, tratando de entender su punto. Pero era difícil, es decir estarían en ese barco 2 semanas, ¿que importa si una noche Hikaru cena con alguien más?

Ella no cambiaba su expresión, y Tamaki para relajar el ambiente dijo "Haruhi…" ella lo miro y simplemente dijo "Ni lo intentes Tamaki" mientras se paraba de su mesa y sin mirar atrás caminaba hacia la cubierta del barco.

Ver a Haruhi pasar frente a su mesa con lágrimas en los ojos era mucho más de lo que Haruki podía tolerar. Había decidido no mirar a su mesa cuando entrara al restaurante, había decidido ignorar sus sentimientos y tratar de pasarla bien con su nueva "amiga".

Pero cuando pasó frente a su mesa con una expresión tan dolida, su cuerpo se movió por si mismo y sin pensar un instante en lo que estaba haciendo se dispuso a seguirla. Lara lo miraba con cara de horror, abandonar a alguien en la mitad de una cena era una falta de respeto horrible.

Sin embargo, dos minutos después volvió, con el pelo mas corto y otra ropa, ¿quien podía cambiarse tan pronto? Poco tiempo después se le olvidaron estas dudas y continuó con su mágica velada.

Tamaki vió como Hikaru se levantó de su mesa para seguirla y no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de celos, pero sabía que solo él podía hacerla reaccionar. Ya que por él ella se había enojado y por ende le correspondía disculparse, por ello decidió continuar cenando relativamente tranquilo.

En la Cubierta…

Haruhi pasó la puerta de salida del comedor rápidamente y Hikaru se vio golpeado por la puerta. Nada de esto importaba, Tenia que encontrarla pronto.

La cubierta estaba vacía, donde se podía haber metido…

Hikaru buscó pero no podía encontrarla, entonces miró hacia arriba, el lugar donde generalmente estaba el vigía tenia en su lugar a una chica que le mostraba su espalda y esa espalda le parecía extrañamente familiar.

Decidió subir por la escalera, para llegar donde estaba ella. Cuando estaba por llegar y seguía en la escalera (bastante alto por lo demás). En el lugar donde terminaba la escalera se había posado Haruhi.

Tenía ambos manos apoyados en el suelo y estaba sentada en sus rodillas, mirándolo fijamente. El se detuvo, no podía mover ningún músculo. Sus ojos estaban inmóviles, mirándola. Viendo como la luna se reflejaba en sus ojos tan oscuros como la noche.

Ella se movió primero y sostuvo los hombros de Hikaru, de un movimiento él estaba junto a ella en la diminuta cabina del vigía. Estaban en una posición bastante incomoda para personas que NO son pareja, él estaba encima de ella con sus manos apoyadas en el suelo a cada lado de su cara y su cabello largo se apoyaba en los hombros desnudos de Haruhi.

Pero por alguna razón ella no le estaba diciendo que se quitara, por alguna razón el no se estaba moviendo, por alguna razón parecía como si pertenecieran allí.

"Hakuri" dijo ella con una voz bastante débil.

Él la miró expectante.

"Quiero que sepas, de hoy en adelante, que nosotros NO podemos ser mas que amigos."

Sus palabras lo perforaron como cien cuchillos, su respiración se volvió entrecortada. Lo peor era que sus ojos le decían que ella estaba completamente bien y segura de si misma.

Entonces ella posó una de sus manos en la boca de Hikaru, entonces ella cerró los ojos y lentamente besó su mano. Dando a entender que de no ser por su mano, estaría besándolo a él en los labios.

Hikaru no podía creer que su corazón pudiera latir tan fuerte, creía que eso se resumía a novelas rosas y a teleseries. Pero era completamente cierto, cuando Haruhi se acercó a el y beso su propia mano, el único obstáculo a sus labios comprendió perfectamente lo que ella quería decirle.

Mientras ella besaba su mano, lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos cerrados, y Hikaru no podía concebir que la vida pudiese ser tan injusta.

Había quedado claro, ella lo quería, pero nunca estarían juntos. Su mano en sus labios, era la metáfora de su amor imposible.

Tan lejos y tan cerca a la vez. Era suya, nunca y siempre.

Lentamente, ella abrió sus parpados. Su cabeza se alejó de la de Hikaru y se apoyó en el suelo. Las lágrimas seguían esperando para salir, acumuladas bajos sus ojos.

Sin decir una palabra, Hikaru gentilmente secó las lágrimas que se posaban en los ojos de _su_ Haruhi. Se levantó de su posición, la miró unos instantes, el dolor y la impotencia en sus ojos era visible.

Sin perder más el tiempo, dio la vuelta y empezó a bajar las escaleras sin levantar la cabeza ninguna sola vez. Al llegar abajo, regresó por donde había venido.

Ya no había nadie en el restaurante, todos estaban bailando o en el bar. Él no tenía ganas de hacer nada de ello, regresó a su habitación y se encerró.

Haruhi seguía en la cabina del vigía, tenía unos deseos insoportables de gritar, de tirarse al mar, de huir, de no ver a Haruki o a Tamaki nunca más.

Le resultaba tan difícil convencerse que lo que había hecho era lo mejor para ambos, no debían estar juntos. Él era demasiado impredecible, y a pesar de que eso mismo le encantaba a la vez la aterraba.

Por ello había hecho lo que recién sucedió, sabía que pronto tendría que saludarlo con la misma falsa sonrisa pretendiendo que nada había cambiado entre ellos.

"C'est la vie" se dijo a si misma… su mantra desde pequeña, pero esta vez ese mantra parecía mas una tortura que un estimulo.

Peps:

Mantra Es como algo que uno se dice a si mismo para estimularse.

C'est la Vie Así es la vida.

Pero tranquilos, esto es solo el comienzo, lo de Hikaru y Haruhi siquiera a comenzado. Para poner artos conflictos, introduje a un nuevo personaje (Lara) quien servirá bastante: P

Espero que haya quedado claro el mayor conflicto, el cual es la lucha de Haruhi por resistir sus sentimientos lo cual evidentemente será MUY difícil y de eso trata este fic ejejeje.

Cualquier duda, estoy abierta a responder preguntas en fin, Feliz Año nuevo.


	3. Lo Nuestro

Peps:

Primero que nada, gracias por los reviews y perdón por la demora. Bueno, algunas personas me han dicho que se sienten mal por como es Tamaki en mi historia, honestamente no me cae mal pero evidentemente prefiero a Hikaru y es muy posible que Tamaki se vea bastante afectado.

Por otro lado, el personaje de Lara es bastante secundario y en lo personal no me gustan los personajes inventados en fanfics pero la necesito para cosas pequeñas a veces.

Por último, si les parece irreal que los gemelos sean tan distantes, bueno prefiero hacerlo así ya que nunca me ha gustado mucho esa excesiva cercanía que tienen e imagino que cuando maduren serán más independientes, pero obviamente esta claro que Kaoru es el más cercano a Hikaru.

* * *

Un golpe en la puerta despertó a Hikaru de sus agobiantes pensamientos, mientras miraba al mar esa hermosa mañana desde su balcón. Desganado caminó hacia la puerta, afuera una joven mucama sostenía una bandeja de desayuno mientras le sonreía radiante.

Por cortesía Hikaru hizo una especia de sonrisa, aunque sus ánimos andaban por el suelo. Entró la bandeja a su cuarto, y probó solo un par de bocados, entonces notó un papel que hablaba de una fiesta que se daría dos días mas tarde de disfraces.

Dejo el papel en la mesa de noche y se dispuso a ducharse, en una hora el barco se detendría en una isla para turistear. A pesar de no tener ganas de ver a nadie del Host Club no podía hacerlo evidente y sabia que entre mas pronto encarara a Haruhi se haría a la idea mas pronto.

Vistió con unos pescadores beige y una polera roja y lo completo con un jockey tipo camionero. Se dirigió al punto de encuentro y ahí estaban todos, Kaoru estaba poniendo un rollo a su cámara mientras Lara le hablaba animadamente a lo que él respondía con la cabeza.

Kyoya mandaba mails y al mismo tiempo hablaba por celular, se había convertido en un empresario muy exitoso. Sintió ganas de vomitar cuando vio a la pareja del año, estaban abrazados mirándose y Haruhi le daba besos rápidos a Tamaki, parecía una especie de juego.

Hikaru decidió aplicar una de sus mejores técnicas para evadir los pensamientos sobre Haruhi. Además del Host Club había otras personas esperando el bote que los llevaría a la isla, entre ellas había dos chicas bastante bonitas que miraban a Hikaru intensamente.

Por su parte, Hikaru se dispuso a conquistarlas, lentamente y con un aire calmado se les acerco. 10 minutos después las dos chicas estaban una a cada lado de Hikaru, quien las tomaba a cada una por la cintura y tenía una cara triunfante.

Hikaru pasó frente a Haruhi con la misma sonrisa altanera. Por una fracción de segundo sus miradas se entrelazaron, él pudo leer en sus ojos algo de dolor aunque no estaba seguro y él se mantuvo neutro. Una vez que la mirada se disipo, los ojos de Hikaru se nublaron visiblemente, no podía dejarla ver su debilidad no podía darle el control de la situación o su historia terminaría definitivamente si es que no lo había echo ya.

Pensamientos de Haruhi…(P.D.H)

_'Es decir que para Hikaru, lo que sucedió anoche no significó NADA, ya anda con dos chicas encima prácticamente de él. Y cuando me mira, siquiera hay un rastro de dolor o de no se algo! Ahora si estoy enojada!!!!!!! Espera… no debo estarlo no no me corresponde, ahhh concéntrate Haruhi en Tamaki? Si si… Tamaki'_

Fin P.D.H

Todos conversaban animadamente en el barco, incluyendo a Hikaru y a Haruhi. De pronto, una de las chicas que estaba con Hikaru le susurró algo en el oído a éste y dos minutos después los tres se excusaron y retiraron. Haruhi no quería ni imaginar lo que podrían estar haciendo, pero la curiosidad la estaba literalmente matando así es que decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

Por ello dijo; "Lara! Me acompañarías al baño?" (En ese momento Kaoru se había ido a hablar unas cosas con el capitán del barco, por ello tampoco se encontraba en el grupo).

Lara accedió radiantemente, Haruhi sabia muy bien donde estaba el baño, pero fingiendo que no sabia se dirigió a los lugares donde podría posiblemente estar Hikaru. Caminaban por un pasillo y detrás de una puerta Haruhi escucho movimiento y conversación, era muy débil pero estaba segura que eran ellos.

Le hizo un gesto a Lara para que abriera la puerta, y cuando lo hizo quedo boquiabierta, Haruhi puso la cara mas inocente posible y entro tras ella.

Que Lara entrar en ese momento era malo, pero que la siguiera ¿HARUHI? Era el colmo. Explicar el porque se encontraba sin polera con una chica a dos centímetros de su boca al amor de su vida, no es algo particularmente fácil.

No encontraba palabras para siquiera intentar una explicación coherente. Pero no debió hacerlo, Lara salio rápidamente derramando un par de lagrimas.

Lo peor fue Haruhi quien lo miro con ojos neutros, podría decirse que hasta felices, si definitivamente felices, una sonrisa se formó en sus adorables labios y con un gesto de manos se dispuso a marcharse.

A Haruhi aparentemente no le importaba ni un poco verlo con dos chicas en una pieza oscura solos. '_Bien. Me queda Claro, no me quiere no me querrá así que me voy a divertir, que importa si me vio Haruhi, mejor así_.' Hikaru pensó aunque no podía evitar sentir que se estaba mintiendo a si mismo.

Así que Hikaru ignoro lo sucedido, cerró la puerta y continúo haciendo lo que sea que estuviera haciendo… … …

Por otro lado…

Lara corría derramando lágrimas, Haruhi no sabia que decirle no sabía si a ella le gustaba Kaoru o Hikaru y por ello no quería arriesgarse consolándola con el equivocado.

'_Pobre chica, espero le guste mas Kaoru, ya que….ESE ¡$·?&$# siquiera se dignó a seguirnos o a formular una triste disculpa, si se tratara de Tamaki ya estaría aquí lloriqueando y todo seria tanto mas fácil, pero NO este tipo es un descarado!!' _ Haruhi pensó bastante molesta.

Regresó a cubierta justo cuando el barco estaba arribando, tenía un aire ansioso y apenas tocaron tierra básicamente arrastró a Tamaki a la primera feria que encontró en su camino.

Mientras tanto, Hikaru recién se había dado cuenta que ya habían llegado a tierra y les dijo a las chicas que fueran a recorrer la isla. Cuando bajaba del barco, Hikaru miró al cielo y en la distancia pudo vislumbrar unas nubes con aspecto amenazante.

Hikaru recorrió la ciudad, y en un stand turistico se inscribio en una caminata por la jungla que se daría acabo en una hora.

Tamaki y Haruhi habían salido de la feria y vieron un stand turístico, se anotaron por un paseo guiado por la jungla que se daría acabo en 30 minutos.

30 minutos mas tarde…

"Hikaru!!!!!" Gritó un animado Tamaki

Su grito llamo la atención del gemelo, el cual levantó la cabeza al escuchar su nombre y saludo a Tamaki con la mano.

Junto al inocente chico, estaba Haruhi supuestamente arreglando su sandalia, en realidad no estaba de humor para esto. '¡_Mas encima encontrárselo en el paseo, ya es mucha la mala suerte!_' pensó ella.

Por su parte, Hikaru estaba seriamente considerando dar media vuelta y marcharse, pero eso seria muy obvio y no podía quedar como el cobarde frente a ella. Prefirió continuar con la actuación altanera, pretendiendo que estaba muy bien siendo que en realidad estaba desesperado por sostenerla en sus brazos.

Arreglarse la sandalia estaba tomando más tiempo del necesario, pero era la excusa para no tener que cruzar palabras con él hasta que llegara el guía turístico por lo menos.

Cuando por fin, llegó el guía quien se anuncio y empezaba a explicar las bases del paseo Haruhi se dispuso a levantarse.

Sin notar la presencia de alguien cerca de ella antes, una mano le ofreció su ayuda para levantarla y ella suponiendo que se trataba de Tamaki la tomo fuertemente.

La mano le respondió apretando la suya fuertemente, lo cual de cierta forma le llamó la atención. Todavía no miraba al hombre que le había dado la mano, ya que se levanto mirando al suelo para evitar miradas con Hikaru.

Finalmente se dispuso a mirar a Tamaki mientras decía " Gracias Tama..", quien no era precisamente su prometido si no, el hombre que había estado tratando de evitar y quien la miraba intensamente como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos.

Por unos instantes, ninguno tuvo ni la más mínima intención de apartar sus manos, de cortar el contacto. Se sentía tan bien, estar juntos, tan… correcto.

Pero, la racionalidad una de las características de la chica la llevó a tierra y tan pronto como comenzó, terminó.

Sus ojos, no tenían la mirada suave, como derretida por los ojos de él, si no que recobraron la seguridad y la frialdad. Apartó su mano, y se alejó de él sin mirar atrás.

Se sentía como una ilusa, porque recaía siempre que esto sucedía, por que no podía mantener la calma y el control de si misma, siempre le había molestado perder el control de su vida y ahora solía suceder.

Sus pensamientos, no perduraron mucho ya que fueron interrumpidos por las palabras de Tamaki, quien le explicaba cosas del paseo que ella realmente no estaba escuchando. Algo sobre que debían permanecer juntos, y que al parecer vendría una tormenta o algo así. Aunque no le prestó mucha atención al asunto.

En fin, después de un par de horas de caminata el grupo se detuvo para descansar y tomar fotos por los alrededores. Hacía un calor sofocante, pero el cielo estaba grisáceo la gente se separo, en media hora debían volver a aquel lugar.

Los novios, caminaron por la jungla y de pronto vieron un mono, lo cual emocionó mucho a Tamaki. Siguieron al mono, y Tamaki estaba enfocándolo para tomar unas fotos cuando el mono saltó sobre él y le robo la cámara, para después subir a una rama.

"Haruhi, esto podría tomar tiempo, si quieres da una vuelta por tu cuenta, yo voy por ese mono" dijo Tamaki, mientras se preparaba a seguir al mono que se internaba en la jungla.

Haruhi suspiro agobiada, y se puso a caminar por la jungla, mientras tomaba fotos de árboles y flores.

Media hora más tarde, todos estaban de vuelta en el punto de encuentro menos ella. Tamaki tenia al mono apoyado en uno de sus hombros y la cámara en la otra mano con cara triunfante, cuando notó que no estaba su prometida se empezó a preocupar.

Hikaru, no se había molestado en ir a recorrer, se había quedado durmiendo bajo la sombra de un árbol. Lo despertó una gota de agua que cayó en la punta de su nariz, la siguió otra y otra hasta que despertó molesto mientras comenzaba a llover.

Se levantó y camino al grupo, a juzgar por la cara de la gente, algo había ocurrido. Tamaki no podía parar de moverse, mientras prácticamente le gritaba al guía turístico. Cuando él lo vio, de inmediato apareció frente a él y dijo:

"¡Haruhi no ha vuelto! Y a comenzado a llover, tu sabes como se pone con las tormentas, tienes que ayudarme a buscarla!"

Las palabras de Tamaki, se demoraron en ser procesadas por el cerebro de Hikaru, solo sabia que Haruhi podía estar en…**PELIGRO**

Accedió, y sin esperar a Tamaki se puso a correr por la jungla en cualquier dirección. No escuchó las advertencias del guía o de Tamaki, no podía pensar en nada más que en ella.

Parecía guiado por un sexto sentido, ya que tomaba caminos, sin dudar un instante que iba por el lado correcto, debía encontrarla rápido. Luego de unos 20 minutos corriendo, se encontró frente a una pequeña cascada. Echa un ovillo y temblando estaba la asustada chica sentada en una pequeña cueva donde tenia frente a ella una cortina de agua.

Hikaru se acercó lentamente, esta situación le parecía familiar, pero esta vez decidió hacer algo distinto. Se detuvo detrás de Haruhi, se sentó y abrazo a Haruhi por detrás, lo cual a su vez le era familiar.

El contacto la sacó del transe, quiso rechazar el abrazo pero su cuerpo no le respondía, en su lugar se dejó relajar en su tierno gesto. Unos minutos más tarde, ella apoyo su cabeza en uno de sus brazos y su cuerpo estaba en sus piernas. Él le acariciaba el cabello, y ella cerraba los ojos mucho mas tranquila.

A pesar del frió, la lluvia, el miedo, etc. Ambos estaban tranquilos y en paz, como si nada pudiera arruinar el momento.

Con una voz apagada Haruhi dijo "¿Por que?", él solo la miro con ojos confusos. Ella continuo "¿Porque siempre, terminamos así? Es hasta irónico, que en la persona en la cual menos desearía estar en sus brazos es…la que…mejor me hace sentir."

Hikaru, apenas podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, y aun así pudo gesticular palabras "Supongo que es una señal".

"¿Una señal…?" dijo Haruhi

"Exacto, para que seguir en contra de lo inevitable" dijo él

"Me podrías explicar de que estas hablando?" dijo ella volviendo a su estado racional.

"De lo nuestro" dijo el

Haruhi estaba fuera de si, de nuevo el sentimiento de perder el control de su vida estaba latente, lo cual la irritaba y además de ello él estaba hablando de algo que no existía…supuestamente.

"¿Nuestro? Nuestro?! No existe lo nuestro, no lo ves? No existe ni existirá, fui una estupida en dejarte abrazar…" dijo ella

Pero no pudo gesticular otra palabra, sus labios habían sido atrapados por los de él. Su mente se nublo, no podía recordar que era lo que había estado diciendo solo segundos atrás, ya no importaba, nada importaba, solo él.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, su corazon volvió a latir, quizás desde que se habían despedido años atrás que esto no sucedía realmente . A la vez un sentimiento angustiante la ahogaba, no podía hacerle esto a Tamaki y sin embargo no podía detenerse.

Haruhi puso sus brazos atrás del cuello de Hikaru, estaba por profundizar el beso cuando él la apartó bruscamente.

"**A eso me refería, eso, es lo nuestro**" dijo él mientras se levantaba.

* * *

Peps:

Bueno, espero les guste este capitulo, se que no es tan largo como el anterior pero me parecio un buen momento para terminarlo. Me demorare almenos 2 semanas si no mas en actualizar, xq me voy de vacaciones pero el proximo capitulo sera bueno..espero

PROXIMO CAPITULO: Fiesta de Disfraces, Haruhi empieza a ceder y Tamaki a sospechar :S!!


	4. La Propuesta

**Peps:**

**Holaa!! Perdon por demorarme taanto con este capitulo, esque no soy buena con esto de actualizar jejjeje. En todo caso, este capitulo es algo corto pero trataré de hacer el siguiente (que es la fiesta) MUUUY largo e interesante, este es solo un capitulo transitivo por asi decirlo, enfin espero q les guste e.**

* * *

La tormenta había aumentado su intensidad, los truenos se escuchaban más fuertes que nunca, y los relámpagos estaban a solo metros de ellos. Sin embargo, no importaba, era… totalmente ajeno al momento. Haruhi yacía en la misma posición, hace minutos tenía la mirada pérdida, mientras Hikaru estaba levantado junto a ella mirándola, buscando alguna reacción. 

Era inútil, Haruhi simplemente no reaccionaba, que cosas estaría pensando en ese minuto. Hikaru por su parte no estaba de humor para sus dudas, había decidido llevar la delantera, poner a Haruhi en las situaciones mas incomodas hasta que cediera. Era cruel, pero su ultimo recurso, y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo imposible para conseguirlo.

En la distancia, ambos escucharon el nombre de la chica, lo que la trajo de vuelta. Hikaru esperaba una mirada confusa, como al despertar de un largo sueño, pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando pudo leer claramente una expresión de desprecio en los ojos de la chica, los cuales se fijaron en los de él, mantuvieron miradas unos instantes hasta que él cedió.

Haruhi parecía haber recobrado el valor, y, el enojo. Podían escuchar a un grupo de gente acercándose, sabían que era el grupo de búsqueda incluyendo a Tamaki. Sabían que el beso que se acababan de dar les pesaría más tarde, cuando tuvieran que verse las caras una vez más. Ella, sin perder mas el tiempo dijo "no vuelvas, a hacer algo contra mi voluntad" y dio media vuelta.

Hikaru no pudo contener una risa, su comentario le parecía tan irónico, lo que ella respondió con un gesto, se detuvo al seco, y solo volteando parte de su cuerpo miró hacia donde se encontraba él y le dio una mirada que decía 'no te atrevas'.

Tamaki apareció, justo a tiempo para ver la mirada que le enviaba su prometida a su amigo, y aunque no supo interpretarla bien ya que evidentemente estaba fuera de contexto, notó algo extraño en ella, algo que no le provocaba confianza.

* * *

Mas Tarde… 

Después de darse una larga ducha, Haruhi se dirigió a uno de los cafés del barco, había quedado de juntarse allí con Kaoru. Al llegar, Kaoru ya estaba sentado en una mesa con dos chocolates calientes, aparentemente se había enterado del incidente en la isla, afuera aun llovía y hacía mucho frío por eso esto representaba una buena idea.

Haruhi le sonrió ampliamente, agradeció el chocolate caliente y se dispuso a sentarse. Hablaron largo rato de lo sucedido, por supuesto Haruhi omitió varios "detalles" de su recorrido en la isla. Pronto llegaron a uno de los temas sensibles de Haruhi, como tenia mucha confianza con Kaoru no le ocultaba muchas cosas pero lo de su hermano era algo simplemente inconfesable.

"Y… dime, como está todo con Tamaki?" Dijo él

"excelente, como de costumbre, siempre…como de costumbre" respondió ella

"¿Que estas insinuando?" pregunto Kaoru muy curioso

"Pues, no es nada, es natural antes de casarse tener dudas y miedos. Es solo que, a veces me pregunto que sucedería si me hubiera permitido ser menos convencional." Dijo ella honestamente

Kaoru estuvo silencioso largo rato, podía ver que Haruhi buscaba algún consuelo, algo que le dijera que estaba equivocada que no debería siquiera preguntarse aquellas cosas. Pero sabia que Kaoru no solía responder lo que ella quería escuchar, y en algunos aspectos eso era precisamente lo que ella disfrutaba de él.

"…Pues, una vez, escuché que cuando una persona se detiene a preguntarse si ama a una persona es que a dejado de quererla." Dijo Kaoru silenciosamente

Haruhi no sabía que decir, estas palabras le sonaban aterradoramente familiares. Por supuesto no permitiría que siquiera Kaoru se diera cuenta, debía improvisar una excusa.

"Hahaha que bella frase, lastima que no se me aplique"

"Si…lastima" dijo Kaoru pensativo, Haruhi lo observó detalladamente, había algo distinto con él aquel día, podía sentirlo, pero supuso que era parte de su imaginación. Kaoru llevaba puesto un poleron, jeans y un gorro de lana negro, perfecto atuendo para un día tan frío. Cuando notó que la chica lo observaba, pareció confundido un instante y luego recobro un falso aire de confianza.

"Bueno, aún eres libre, porque no pruebas cuanto puedes alejarte de Tamaki." Dijo él simplemente

"¿A que te refieres?" Respondió ella muy confundida

"Me refiero, a que pruebes tus dudas, que hagas todo lo que desees hacer antes de casarte. Si realmente lo amas, sabrás cuando detener tus impulsos, si no te nace hacerlo creo que deberías reconsiderar tu situación." Explicó él claramente

Haruhi se asustó mucho con su propuesta, temía no poder controlar sus impulsos, hace un par de horas había besado a otro hombre, y, darse la libertad de seguirlos era un juego demasiado peligroso. Ella se negó a seguir la propuesta de Kaoru, alegando que no era necesario, él con una intención algo insidiosa la convenció que si realmente lo amaba no tenía nada que temer.

Negarse a seguir la propuesta de Kaoru era admitir formalmente que probablemente no amaba a Tamaki lo suficiente. Por una cuestión de honor, decidió acceder a su propuesta, relativamente segura de su decisión.

Luego, la conversación tomó otro sentido, hablaron temas ligeros y cuando ya se acercaba la hora de cenar, ella prefirió ir a su pieza, no tenía deseos de cenar. Antes de ello, él se acercó y le dio un abrazo muy fuerte, y sin quererlo Haruhi no pudo evitar por una fracción de segundo pensar que se encontraba en los brazos del otro gemelo.

Se dirigió a su pieza lentamente, pensando en la decisión que había tomado. Era lógico, tenía que probarse a si misma cuanto era capaz de resistir teniendo como fundamento el amor de Tamaki, si no lograba esta prueba el matrimonio seria un eventual fracaso.

Al llegar a su pieza, notó una invitación en su recibidor que hablaba de una fiesta que se daría en un par de días, probablemente iría pero en ese momento solo quería descansar. Puso el cartel que decía "no molestar" en la manilla de su puerta y fue directo a su cama.

Kaoru, aun seguía en la mesa donde había estado con Haruhi, hasta que finalmente se fue. Terminó frente a la puerta de Haruhi, se vio a si mismo observando el cartel de "no molestar" que había en la manilla. Lentamente se sentó apoyando su espalda en la puerta a la pieza de ella. Entonces, se sacó el gorro y su largo cabello se posó en sus hombros.

Hacerse pasar por Kaoru, no era algo que él hacia generalmente, pero esta situación requería medidas extremas. Había llegado a un punto tan bajo, estaba tratando formalmente de destruir a uno de sus mejores amigos, se sentía como una basura y aun peor, no podía detenerse.

* * *

**PROXIMO CAPITULO: LA FIESTAAA**


	5. La Fiesta

Peps: Woow no puedo creer que actualize tan rápido, hacia mucho tiempo que no tenía tiempo libre. Este capitulo es mejor que el anterior, espero les guste almenos a mi si. Espero actualizar pronto, gracias por los reviews y eso.

* * *

Haruhi despertó renovada, el sol brillaba más que nunca, y un viento ligero la despertó. Tenía energías renovadas, hambre y muy buen animo. Una tregua después de tantos conflictos, al menos, ahora sabía que hacer, no mas incertidumbre.

Salio de su pieza con un buzo, y fue al buffet del barco, para saludar a Tamaki y sus amigos. Tamaki al verla corrió a su encuentro, la abrazó y fueron juntos a escoger que comerían. Aunque entre los presentes se encontraba Hikaru, Haruhi lo ignoro completamente pero de un modo casual para que no fuera obvioa los demás.

Esa noche, había una gran fiesta, la fiesta de inauguración del viaje. Pero, para ello faltaba varias horas, por mientras, disfrutarían las cientas de piscinas del barco. Tamaki quedó de ir por Haruhi en media hora, para poder cambiarse a traje de baño.

Aquel día fue hermoso y muy divertido, con Tamaki estuvieron juntos todo el día y aquello le confirmó a la chica cuanto lo quería, había olvidado lo bien que lo pasaban juntos. No era como con Hikaru, que todo era angustia sufrimiento y confusión.

Jugaron en la piscina con Hunny y Moni, mientras Kaoru hablaba con Lara y Kyoya escribía en su notebook. Hikaru no estaba por ningún lado, y la verdad a ella no le interesaba, no pensaba desperdiciar su mejor día en semanas pensando en él.

El atardecer, aun estaba tibio y todo el grupo se encontraba en las sillas junto a la piscina disfrutando de un jugo natural mientras conversaban de viejos tiempos.

"…Recuerdan cuando Hikaru y yo fingimos una pelea?" Dijo Kaoru mientras reía a carcajadas. Todos empezaron a reír, pero Haruhi tuvo que fingirla ya que recuerdos tan dulces de el, la hacían suspirar.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse, Tamaki tenía un brazo posado en sus hombros, en la clásica escena del atardecer y los enamorados, pero ella no pudo evitar pensar que era demasiado cursi. Ella no era el tipo de chica que adoraba esos momentos de película ni mucho menos, prefería la espontaneidad, pero evidentemente Tamaki los adoraba.

Para no fastidiarlo, pretendió estar viendo la puesta de sol de sus sueños. En cuanto terminó, se excuso con que tenía que prepararse para la fiesta, Lara iría a su pieza para discutir el vestuario peinado y maquillaje.

* * *

En la pieza de Haruhi…

Los vestidos estaban encima de la cama, escogerlos no era nada fácil pero esta era una de las fiestas más importantes del barco, y todos estarían presentes.

"¿Cuál te gusta?" Preguntó Lara

"No lo se, esa falda gris me agrada, pero no tengo muchas ganas de ir en todo caso." Dijo Haruhi

"A mí también, pero¿ porque? Se rumorea, que tienen una sorpresa para los invitados!" Dijo Lara emocionada

"¿De veras? Genial… Pero por supuesto, debo ir, Tamaki y los demás me esperan." Respondió ella

"Para estar a punto de casarte, no suenas muy emocionada, pero no te culpo, la tentación es grande"

"De que hablas?!" Dijo Haruhi asustada

"Bueno, es el grupo de chicos mas guapos y adorables que he conocido! No puedo creer que solo te haya gustado uno, es decir, todos tienen algo especial. Personalmente, el que más me gusta es Hikaru, pero es un… estupido."

Haruhi no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de celos al escuchar que otra mujer lo deseaba, era suyo! Pero solo se río falsamente, como si su comentario no fuera más que una broma.

Lara no entendía que Haruhi no tenía ganas de hablar de él con otra mujer. "Es que me miró!" "No sabía que hacer" "Al verlo con otras chicas, casi me muero, OSEA!" "Blah Blah" Eran parte de las cosas que Lara decía y la paciencia de Haruhi se acababa rápidamente.

"Lara, realmente me muero de ganas de escucharte, pero ahora, no tengo tiempo." Dijo Haruhi interrumpiendo su discurso de Hikaru. Lara la miró extrañada, hasta ofendida, pero en ese momento Haruhi no tenía ningún interés en tenerla cerca.

Continuaron preparándose en un silencio algo incomodo, pero mejor que esa fastidiosa conversación. Haruhi notó la mirada desconfiada que Lara le daba de vez en cuando, sabía que la chica tenía algo en mente no muy agradable.

Esta vez, Haruhi escogió un elegante corsé blanco bordado con un hilo color plata, y una falda gris sencilla, que le llegaba un poco antes de la rodilla, zapatos de tacón blanco y el pelo en una semi-cola con su pelo naturalmente liso.

Se maquilló los ojos en tonos gris, que los resaltaban aun mas, un poco de rubor, y el toque final, brillo rosa suave para los labios. Por supuesto, antes de ir a la fiesta se puso su perfume favorito. Junto a Lara, se dirigieron a la cubierta, donde se daría la fiesta, habían quedado de encontrarse con los chicos en la fiesta.

En el ascensor, Lara finalmente se atrevió a hablar "¿Te gusta, no?". Silencio. "¿Perdón?" dijo Haruhi fingiendo ignorancia. "Si, te gusta" dijo Lara silenciosamente. La paciencia de Haruhi ya había llegado al límite, una sola palabra incomoda más, y esa chica se arrepentiría.

"Sabes, si realmente él es lo que quieres, porque no terminas con Tamaki? Es bastante guapo, incluso, yo podría reconfortarlo, si sabes a lo que me refiero." Dijo Lara tranquilamente.

Silencio.

Haruhi no había dicho nada, y algo desconfiada Lara continúo hablando y hablando sobre Haruhi, Hikaru, Tamaki y ella misma. Llegaron a cubierta, y Lara sonriente pensando que Haruhi había tomado bien su discurso, caminó alegremente a la entrada.

Haruhi iba unos pasos mas atrás de Lara, cuando Lara llegó Haruhi notó que ella buscaba algo desperadamente, y que tenía una agitada conversación con el guardia.

"Su entrada señorita" dijo otro guardia a Haruhi, ella venía preparada y por supuesto la traía consigo. Aparentemente Lara la había perdido, cuando vió a Haruhi, Lara dijo "Señor! Ella está conmigo, yo perdí mi entrada pero ella le confirmara que realmente la recibí!".

Con semblante triunfante Lara miraba a Haruhi, el guardia que estaba con Lara dijo "Está usted con esta señorita?" señalando a Lara. Lara seguía con su sonrisa ilusa. "No, nunca la había visto, debe ser un malentendido, permiso" dijo Haruhi seriamente.

El guardia se dirigió a Lara, quien aun mantenía la sonrisa. Ya dentro de la fiesta, Haruhi pudo ver como se le caía la cara a la chica. Y con una cruel sonrisa entre dientes, Haruhi se dispuso a encontrar al resto del grupo.

Entonces, notó que todo el mundo estaba con mascaras, antes de entrar a la pista de baile una chica que estaba trabajando ahí, le entregó un antifaz blanco y le dijo que durante este baile, no podría quitárselo en toda la noche.

'Esta es la sorpresa que Lara se refería' pensó ella.

Con todas esas mascaras, era difícil encontrar a sus amigos, y todo el mundo estaba bailando, por un instante se arrepintió de su venganza contra Lara, al menos así no estaría sola. Caminaba por entre la gente, cuando de pronto detrás de ella alguien le tomó la mano. El hombre estaba en un terno completamente negro, y el antifaz también era negro.

Siquiera le pregunto si quería bailar con él, ella sabía quien era, y le bajo un sentimiento posesivo. Nadie, podía mirarlo, era suyo! Al menos por esa noche, después de decirse a si misma que siguiera sus impulsos. No pudo ni quiso negarse.

Al principio no cruzaron palabras, y solo fueron miradas furtivas. Pero, a medida que avanzaba la noche, cada uno estaba más dispuesto a librar por una noche sus rencores. Se hablaban al oído, reían y bailaban.

Ella tenía muy claro, que a pesar de la tregua, había una tensión entre ambos. Sabían que tarde o temprano uno de ellos cedería, era prácticamente una competencia por ver quien podía resistir mas tiempo sin rendirse.

De pronto, él le dijo algo al oído "Perdí", ella sin entender bien que decía solo atino a reír. Él empezó a bajar a su cuello, a darle besasen él, ella solo cerraba los ojos completamente rendida. Sus brazos estaban detrás de el suyo, y él tenía los suyos en su cintura.

* * *

Mientras tanto…

Tamaki hablaba con Kyoya sobre Haruhi, le decía que los últimos días había estado extraña. Que ahora no había asistido a la fiesta, sin avisar, cuando habían quedado de acuerdo. Kyoya trató de cambiar el tema, y su mejor idea fue decir "mira! Hikaru está con una chica, y ya es completamente suya, él es bueno en esto jajajaj".

"Jajaja si siempre fue muy talentoso en el Host club, me pregunto de quien se trata. Mañana me tendrá que dar los detalles. Aunque no hay q ir muy temprano, no vaya a ser con que nos encontremos con la chica durmiendo en su cama" dijo Tamaki bromeando

"Tienes mucha razón! Mejor vamos a buscarnos chicas nosotros, o nos aburriremos, lastima seas un hombre comprometido" dijo Kyoya

"No, te equivocas, Haruhi es definitivamente lo mejor que me a pasado. Pero, a nadie la hace mal sana diversión." Dijo Tamaki.

* * *

Con Haruhi…

Cuando Hikaru, se disponía a atacar sus labios. Lo hizo lentamente, primero un beso, esperando que ella se apartara bruscamente de él. Ella no mostró ningún signo de rechazo, es más el notó que era precisamente lo que deseaba.

Luego de un rato, comenzaron a besarse de verdad, se les escapaba de las manos. La música sonaba lejana, el momento era perfecto, y, justo en ese momento donde nada podría interrumpirlos.

Una imagen de Tamaki pasó por la mente de la chica, las palabras de Kaoru el día anterior. Aquello la hizo recordar que esta era la prueba, que debía superar. Se apartó bruscamente de él, y no pudo evitar correr.

Salió por la puerta donde estaban los guardias, aun tenia el antifaz puesto, tras ella corría su amante. Corrió por pasillos, con solo una meta, llegar a su pieza, encerrarse perder la llave y no salir nunca!

Estaba abriendo la puerta a su pieza cuando un fuerte brazo detuvo su intento. La puerta que apenas se abría, se cerró de golpe.

Su cuerpo miraba hacia la puerta, y tras ella se encontraba otro muy cerca. Él puso una de sus manos en su cintura, por detrás empezó a besarle el cuello. Ella no se movía, se dejaba acariciar.

De pronto la dio vuelta y estaban frente a frente, él tomo su antifaz y lo arrancó, tenía una expresión sedienta. Cabellos caían libremente de la cola que los había sostenido, ella parecía una victima, una victima que quería se devorada. Él posó su mano en el cabello de ella, lo acaricio y luego lentamente sacó el antifaz.

No pararon de mirarse ni un solo segundo, no sabían que sería el próximo movimiento, solo sabían que este era el momento decisivo. Ella posó sus brazos detrás de su cuello, dando a entender que era suya. Un instante él se detuvo, al siguiente la atrapó contra la pared y la besó sin detenerse ni a respirar.

Inconscientemente, lagrimas de culpa brotaron de los ojos de ella. El beso, era reflejo de la pasión que sentía el uno por el otro, y a pesar de no sentir remordimiento. Al parecer su sub-consciente si sentía, ella no se dio cuenta siquiera de las lágrimas. Pero cuando tuvieron contacto con la piel de él, él si se dio cuenta y de golpe detuvo el beso.

Se apartaron, ella estaba confundida, él solo la miró herido y sin decir una palabra más dio media vuelta y se fue.

Haruhi vio, como él entro a su pieza, ella seguía en el mismo lugar. Sus antifaces quedaron en el vestíbulo de la pieza de ella, lentamente abrió la puerta y entró. Se acostó, sin poder dormir, las lagrimas empezaron a caer incontrolablemente y entonces entendió que era lo que su inconsciente trataba de decir.

* * *

Tamaki y Kyoya, después de una larga y relativamente divertida velada, decidieron ir a dormir. Era muy tarde, en poco tiempo amanecería. Tamaki no quiso irse a dormir sin antes pasar por la pieza de su amada, como tenía llave solo la vería dormir y luego se acostaría.

Estaba abriendo la puerta con su llave, cuando de pronto miró al suelo.

Ahí había dos antifaces,

**Uno blanco**

**Uno negro.**

* * *

PROXIMO CAPITULO: Los celos de Tamaki, buceo en parejas (Haruhi junto a Hikaru), muuucha diversion!! 


	6. La Fotografía

Peps: Uhhh finalmente puse un nuevo capitulo!! woohoo, perdon por la demora, en verdad soy muy lenta para esto, ojala les guste y uhmm gracias por todo los reviews! me encanta leerlos jejejeje bueno eehh eso :D

* * *

Tamaki observó los antifaces largo rato antes de decidir que hacer, o mejor dicho, que pensar. Se podría decir que Tamaki era bastante ingenuo, pero todo tiene un limite y ya las pruebas hablaban claramente por si solas.

Haruhi le estaba siendo **infiel.**

Solo las personas que han conocido la sensación de un "corazón roto" entenderían lo que el joven sintió. En su interior quería mantener la esperanza de que fuera un malentendido, sin embargo tenia la sensación de que no estaba equivocado.

Dio media vuelta y continuo caminando por el barco, ya comenzaba a amanecer y el chico se encontraba en la cubierta, había hasta considerado tirarse al mar y acabar con el sentimiento que lo posesionaba. En su vida las cosas nunca habían podido definirse como simples, por esa razón siempre había pretendido que los asuntos eran mucho mas sencillos de lo que realmente eran. Aunque esta vez se sentía incapaz de pretender, Haruhi, su Haruhi le había sido infiel.

En varias ocasiones había cuestionado el amor que ella sentía por el, pero jamás se imaginó que ella podría hacer algo así, cualquier cosa, pero no traicionarlo. De pronto la baranda que le impedía caer al mar parecía una barrera pequeña, y cada vez más tentadora de surcar.

* * *

Haruhi se levantó esa mañana con una jaqueca y un profundo sentimiento de culpa. Desanimada se vistió para ir a desayunar, para fingir que nada sucedía. Le pareció extraño no encontrar a Tamaki en el buffet del barco, y aun más raro cuando lo fue a buscar a su alcoba y no se encontraba ahí. Esas coincidencias le provocaron un pánico terrible se esperaba lo peor.

Apenas notó que Hikaru tampoco estaba en el buffet esa mañana, ya que su mente estaba ocupada pensando en su prometido. Decidió evitar ir con el resto del host club a la piscina esa mañana, luego decidió evitar almorzar, y luego evito ir al cine del barco con los chicos. Dedicó su día para buscar a Tamaki, lo llamo varias veces y no había como ubicarlo. Ansiosamente regreso a su habitación esperando que él la fuera a buscar, aunque parecía no ocurrir nunca, mientras el sol comenzaba a ocultarse.

Entre todo el nerviosismo y la ansiedad, al ver la puesta de sol no pudo evitar perderse en el horizonte y pensar en temas un tanto más felices. Hikaru reapareció en su mente una vez que ella lo dejó entrar, su hermosa cara le creaba un sentimiento de paz sin igual, todavía podía palpar el rastro de sus besos.

De una forma u otra, a pesar de tener miles de preocupaciones, no podía evitar tener una necesidad sobrehumana de sentirlo una vez más en sus brazos. Quería tenerlo cerca mucho mas que al chico que técnicamente le correspondía, miró hacia el balcón vacío de su vecino y se pregunto que ocurriría si entraba ilegalmente a investigar.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se levanto de su asiento y en un arriesgado salto llegó sin problemas al balcón de su amigo. La ventana estaba abierta y la pieza vacía, así es que no fue problema ingresar casualmente. La pieza estaba relativamente vacía, en la mesa de noche encontró su billetera y desinteresadamente la registró. Habían varias tarjetas de crédito, efectivo entre otras cosas, entonces notó un cierre en la billetera bastante escondido. Dentro del bolsillo, saco un papel doblado en cuatro, lo abrió y sorprendida encontró una fotografía que le pareció muy antigua.

Era una fotografía anterior a los últimos meses del Host Club, más bien, de su comienzo con ella presente. Se reconoció muy pequeña con el cabello muy corto, realmente parecía un hombre, a su lado Hikaru y al otro Kaoru. Era de Halloween, quizás era porque ese día fue muy entretenido, o quizás porque aun estaban juntos simplemente como amigos, pero había algo en los ojos de Hikaru que se podía visualizar claramente en la fotografía, que le pareció muy familiar.

Tenía esa mirada que solo puede pertenecerle a un enamorado, entonces lo comprendió, todas esas veces que no pudo interpretarlo quedaron descifradas con un antiguo recuerdo. Hikaru aun mantenía esa mirada cuando la observaba, y entonces ella entendió hasta que punto él estaba enamorado de ella.

Tamaki siempre tenía una tierna mirada, pero, aunque él dijera millones de veces que la amaba. De alguna forma u otra le costaba creerlo por completo, sin embargo, la mirada de Hikaru hablaba por si sola y no tuvo ni la mas mínima duda de su veracidad.

Guardó la fotografía donde la encontró y salio de la alcoba como si nunca hubiera estado ahí. Regresó desorientada a la suya, prendió su ipod y con la música realmente se perdió en la noche de matices claros que se podía ver desde su cama. Sin darse cuenta durmió tranquilamente un par de horas, hasta que despertó con una dulce caricia. No abrió los ojos instantáneamente, dejó que los dedos extraños que acariciaban su cabello fueran libres de hacer lo que quisieran con ella. De pronto sintió un delicado beso en su mejilla, en ese momento deseo profundamente que fuera Hikaru Hitachiin quien la acariciaba. La voz que salió de los misteriosos labios, no pertenecía al dueño de sus latidos.

En un instante, abrió los ojos y se encontró cara a cara con su prometido, quien la observaba con mirada paternal. No tuvo que decir nada ya que el chico no perdió su tiempo y comenzó a besarla suavemente, la luz de la luna era tenue y la única invasora en su privacidad. Ella tuvo que detenerlo ya que el no parecía tener fin, entonces le preguntó casualmente porque no lo había visto en todo el día.

El chico recobró la mirada paternal, y ella pudo identificar un rastro de arrepentimiento. Continuó acariciando sus cabellos y se tomó tiempo antes de responder la pregunta que inconcientemente ambos compartían. Lo que ella quería saber era si el sabia algo o no, la verdad no le interesaba mucho que había hecho durante el día, y su silencio la irritaba de sobremanera.

"Lo siento, es que tuve un malentendido, creí una estupidez, gracias a Hikaru no cometí una" Dijo sonriente el chico. Ella estaba pálida, al escuchar el nombre del culpable de todo sus problemas, la ansiedad que la había invadido esa mañana regresó aun más fuerte.

"¿A que te refieres?" Pregunto ella aun manteniendo una falsa calma y una actuación de confusión. "No te preocupes, no es nada, nunca mas volveré a desconfiar de ti, eso es lo único que importa ahora" Dijo él mientras volvía a besarla con mas intensidad. Aunque estuvieran besándose 'apasionadamente' ella seguía aun mas confundida, y había solo una manera de salir de la duda.

Despidió al chico justificando que quería esperar a la noche de bodas, por mientras iban a esperar un tiempo. Una vez que se había marchado, regresó a su balcón y trató de ver si en el de su vecino había alguna señal de vida. La que encontró ya que la luz estaba encendida, volvió a hacer su atlético salto y llego sin problemas. La ventana estaba cerrada esta vez, y no pudo ver al chico con su pequeño campo visual así que comenzó a tocar la ventana para que le abriera.

Se demoró su tiempo en aparecer el chico, quien no se dignó a vestirse con mas que la toalla que tenía puesta al salir de la ducha. Tenia una expresión seria, parecía entre enojado y decepcionado, desganadamente abrió la ventana, siquiera esperó de frente a que ella entrara, se dio vuelta y regreso al baño donde comenzó a untarse crema de afeitar. Tímidamente ella entro al húmedo baño, el chico había terminado de untarse la crema y se afeitaba con la mirada clavada en el espejo.

Se demoró en atreverse a hablar y así gesticular la pregunta que se mantenía suspendida en el tenso ambiente. Finalmente, se decidió a preguntar que había sucedido entre Tamaki y el.

El chico no se dignó a hablar hasta terminar con el último rastro de crema de afeitar en su atractiva mandíbula. En ese lapso de tiempo la chica no pudo evitar quedar mas que asombrada con el cuerpo del joven que estaba a su lado, era realmente impactante. No podía creer que tuviera tanta suerte de esta junto a el, y de ser la única dueña de sus deseos.

Finalmente después de un profundo respiro Hikaru se puso frente a ella y la miro detenidamente. Esa desesperación que se había convertido en algo habitual en el estos días se hizo camino para imponerse una vez más dentro de él.

Haruhi reconoció la mirada, idéntica a la de la fotografía, pero mucho más melancólica. Estuvo apunto de abrazarlo ahí mismo, y lo hubiera hecho de no ser por las palabras que lentamente se registraron en su mente.

"Lo nuestro terminó, después de ver como Tamaki reacciono con una sospecha de infidelidad, no soy capaz de ser el culpable de semejante dolor. Lamento haber insistido contigo, espero que de ahora en adelante seamos buenos amigos como alguna vez fuimos."

Haruhi parecía una tonta con esa expresión plasmada en su cara, Hikaru en cambio se veía conmovido por su reacción. El chico recorrió la mejilla de su único amor con el pulgar y luego volteo para seguir vistiéndose. Como si estuviera hipnotizada Haruhi regresó a su habitación, le tomo mucho tiempo comenzar a aceptar las palabras que recientemente había escuchado.

De pronto la invadió un sentimiento de rabia inexplicable, se asusto de pensar que en ese momento culpaba a Tamaki de 'arruinar' su vida y de detestar a Hikaru por ser tan 'cobarde' pero a quien mas detestó fue a si misma por pensar así. Durmió mal esa noche, se despertó varias veces y tuvo más de una pesadilla.

La mañana siguiente el Host Club tenía calendarizado un exclusivo paseo turístico, irían a un arrecife a bucear, y solo ellos estarían presentes ya que Kyoya hizo arreglos especiales. Tamaki lamentablemente no pudo ir ya que debía irse un par de días del crucero a atender una reunión en el canal de panamá, así es que antes de tomar el helicóptero que lo llevaría a tierra se despidió del grupo y de su adorada Haruhi.

Cuando llegaron a su destino después de un corto viaje en lancha, el guía les explico que al ser inexpertos bucearían en parejas. Hikaru ya había dado por hecho que iba a ser con Kaoru, pero este se negó a bucear ya que al ver lo peligroso que prometía la experiencia decidió no hacerlo. Entonces tenían un problema, eran impares, pero el guía se ofreció para reemplazar a Kaoru y así que todos tuvieran parejas.

El guía no espero tiempo y tomó a Kyoya como pareja sin siquiera preguntarle para sumergirse al mar. Obviamente Mori fue con Hunny, eso solo dejaba a dos personas.

Hikaru y Haruhi se miraron algo tímidamente, y sin decirse una palabra se alistaron para sumergirse. Como era el sistema, se tomaron las manos, y quizás sea una impresión equivocada pero ambos se tomaron de manos un poco demasiado fuerte.

La vista del fondo del mar era realmente impactante, en ese entorno azul ni siquiera los problemas parecían tocarlos, eran totalmente libres de sus fantasmas. De pronto ambos se detuvieron y bajo todo el equipamiento para bucear, aun se podían ver a los ojos, se tomaron su tiempo antes de cortar ese contacto. Hikaru fue el primero en mirar hacia otro lado y continuar la travesía, entonces vieron un llamativo pez y decidieron seguirlo.

El pez los llevo a una pequeña playa entre unas rocas inmensas, era casi medio día, y habían acordado juntarse a las 2 en la lancha que fácilmente se podía ver desde la playa.

Allí se sacaron el traje de buzo y quedaron en traje de baño. No pudieron evitar sonreír cuando se miraron, completamente mojados con arena pegada a la piel y jadeando por el esfuerzo que había sido llegar hasta ahí. Se desplomaron en la ardiente arena y se dejaron secar por el brillante sol.

Hikaru se había comportado inusualmente frío ese día, lo que había desencadenado una necesidad prácticamente animal en Haruhi de acercarse, la cual había sido acallada por su racionalidad. Estos días parecía un animal, actuando por instinto a cada momento, tan lejos de su usual persona.

El hecho de saber que Tamaki se encontraba en el canal de Panamá a kilómetros de distancia le dio una sensación de peligrosa libertad. El hecho de encontrarse en una playa desierta junto a un chico realmente guapo parecía arriesgado.

Era demasiado tarde cuando se dio cuenta que su mano se deslizaba por el torso desnudo del chico. El cual el sentir el contacto sintió un estremecimiento, había pasado todo el día tratando de evitar algo que lo sacara de la especie de racionalidad que había adquirido el día anterior. De hecho, aparto la mano de la chica sosteniéndola por la muñeca, y contra todo pronostico no la soltó inmediatamente. Llevo la muñeca contra la arena, entonces se encontró encima de la sorprendida Haruhi.

Hikaru parecía fuera de control, en sus ojos era posible leer la confusión, en los de ella rogaba que continuara. Furiosamente recorrió su cuello con besos breves, y cuando se disponía a llegar a sus hambrientos labios, recordó de golpe su larga conversación con Tamaki.

Volvió a sentirse como un bastardo, la dejó de pronto, impactada llena de arena y totalmente decepcionada. Hikaru se puso el traje de buzo una vez mas y con una mirada llena de rabia bruscamente le dijo a Haruhi que se pusiera su traje ya que regresarían de vuelta a la lancha.

Sin embargo no habían contado con un gran problema, su corto encuentro en la playa no pasó desapercibido. Kaoru, quien se encontraba en la lancha vio sus siluetas a la distancia, como estaba aburrido saco los lentes larga vista y con ellos pudo ver detalladamente lo ocurrido entre su hermano y su amiga.

Lo invadió una sensación de rabia profunda, esa misma noche hablaría con su hermano al respecto y esperaba una buena explicación. Tenía la misma cara de desprecio cuando vio a Hikaru y a Haruhi salir del agua, ambos parecían estar muy distantes. No cruzaron más que un par de palabras en la lancha, luego regresaron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Hikaru y Haruhi se encontraron solos en el ascensor, antes de salir y sin siquiera voltear, Hikaru le recordó que lo sucedido fue un error.

Como a las 7 Tamaki llamó a la habitación de Haruhi, le dijo que iba a tener que quedarse otros tres días en la ciudad pero para compensar el viaje se extendería una semana mas ya que todos habían accedido. Aburrida ya que no tenía nada que hacer llamó a Kaoru quien no se encontraba en su habitación, entonces llamó a Kyoya quien le dijo que fueran juntos a cenar.

Fue una entretenida velada donde recordó muchos incidentes de los viejos tiempos, siempre era agradable hablar con Kyoya ya que era tan inteligente. Luego la acompañó a su habitación justo a tiempo para ver como salía un agitado Kaoru de la habitación de Hikaru. El cual solo les dio una agresiva mirada y continúo su camino.

Kyoya quedó bastante preocupado con la extraña actitud de Kaoru así es que se despidió apresuradamente de Haruhi y se marchó para preguntarle que sucedía. Entonces Haruhi se encontró sola en el lujoso pasillo, frente a su puerta. En vez de dirigirse a la suya decidió tocar la de su adorado vecino.

Quien la abrió con una agitada expresión, muy similar a la de Kaoru, sin pensarlo le grito que quería. Ofendida lo miró un instante y dio media vuelta, pero se vio detenida por el brazo que la tomaba por la cintura y la llevo dentro de la pieza que se cerró de un portazo.

"Kaoru sabe, nos vio en la playa y me amenazo con contarlo si no me detenía"

Dijo el preocupado Hikaru. Ahora Haruhi comprendió todo y de nuevo se asustó, ahora si estaban en graves problemas.

Por un momento Hikaru la miraba desesperado, totalmente fuera de si, entonces logró continuar su frase.

**"El único problema, es que no puedo."**

* * *

Peps: Bueno eso es todo por este capitulo, ya se viene el proximo ...

PROXIMO CAPITULO: Casino-Ausencia de Tamaki-Efectos del Alcohol y MUUUUCHOS problemas


	7. Un Masaje

Peps:

Me alegro de poner el nuevo capitulo tan pronto! Me gusta bastante este ya que las cosas se ponen mas rápidas, bueno ehm no se me ocurre que mas decir aparte de "Gracias por los Reviews" me encanta leerlos, y los leo tooooodos asi que espero me sigan mandando :D enfin, eso es todo

* * *

Haruhi se sintió desvanecer con sus palabras, era todo lo que quería escuchar en el mundo y como movida por un reflejo tiró sus brazos para abrazarlo. Hikaru por su parte se sintió conmovido por el gesto, pero tenía que continuar con la frase que aun no terminaba.

"Lo que no quiere decir, que no pueda intentarlo"

Entonces ella volvió a sentir la gélida sensación del rechazo, hace dos segundos había formulado un mundo entero de ilusiones y Hikaru encontraba nuevas formas de destruirlo. Se demoró un momento en notar que aun tenia los brazos enlazados con el cuerpo del chico y aun más en notar que el no parecía responderlo de ninguna forma lo cual reforzó el sentimiento de rechazo.

Le resultaba muy facil a Hikaru ver como la dañaba y se detestaba tanto por hacerlo, pero Kaoru había sido claro. Había tenido que asumir la culpa de sus actos y por primera vez en mucho tiempo comenzaba a actuar como un adulto. Aunque resultara prácticamente imposible con la chica de sus sueños tentándolo una tras otra vez.

La apartó lentamente y le pidió gentilmente que se marchara, ella accedió muy deprimida sin antes lanzarle una ultima mirada que estuvo apunto de desencadenar una acción de graves consecuencias por parte del chico. Él consiguió devolver la mirada acentuada con un aire neutral, muy falso por lo demás, pero la habilidad de él por ocultar sus sentimientos cuando quería se había vuelto algo fácil.

Haruhi regresó a su habitación totalmente desanimada y muy asustada. Por varios motivos en realidad, primero que nada Kaoru sabía su secreto y representaba una grave amenaza, si Tamaki llegaba a enterarse era capaz de cualquier cosa y por ultimo, siendo esto lo que mas la aterraba, la mirada con que Hikaru la acababa de despedir, no pudo ver ni un rastro de la mirada que solía darle.

Se sintió enferma, la jaqueca regresó más fuerte y se acostó rápidamente. Despertó la mañana siguiente con el sonido del teléfono y enseguida notó que tenía fiebre y algo de dolor de garganta. Contestó bastante afónica la llamada de Kyoya, quien al escuchar el timbre de voz de la chica inició un interrogatorio de que le sucedía.

Se quedó en cama, algo alegre por que el resfriado ligero que había adquirido le permitía una contundente excusa para evitar ver unas cuantas caras conocidas. Kyoya llegó poco después para verla, la acompaño por un par de horas hasta que llego Hunny y Moni quienes lo reemplazaron.

Entre casuales visitas de amigos exceptuando por supuesto a Kaoru y a Hikaru pasó la mayor parte del día. Como a las 5 ya no tenía fiebre pero aun le dolía la garganta, y fue entonces cuando escuchó tocar su puerta.

Ella dijo que estaba abierto y lentamente pudo ver como Kaoru, una de las personas que definitivamente no quería ver entró en la recamara. Tenía una mirada preocupada y a la vez reprochadora.

Comenzó la conversación con casuales preguntas sobre su estado, pero que rápidamente terminaban en silencios incómodos. Era sorprendente la cantidad de cosas que tenían que decirse y no se atrevían a dar voz.

Finalmente ella se decidió a sacar el tema de una vez por todas y terminar con la desagradable situación.

"Kaoru, no se como explicarte por que sucedió lo que viste ayer, solo te puedo asegurar que no va a suceder de nuevo tanto Hikaru como yo estamos de acuerdo en eso"

Pudo claramente ver como las facciones de la cara del chico se relajaban y recobraban esa cariñosa expresión que lo caracterizaba. Discutieron el tema de una manera muy objetiva, él trataba de comportarse lo mas neutral posible escuchando la parte de Haruhi en el asunto.

"… es que sabes lo que más me sorprendió fue verlo de ti, es decir tu eres como la persona mas racional que existe. No me llama la atención de mi hermano pero de ti?" Dijo Kaoru confundido a lo que ella respondió.

"Bueno antes de ser Haruhi soy mujer, y debo decirlo no es fácil resistirse a tu hermano, es muy atractivo" Lo dijo en tono de broma, y trató de explicarle a Kaoru que solo había sido un asunto de carácter 'hormonal' nunca mencionó que era mucho mas que eso y para dar acabado con el tema le pidió que no dijera ni una sola cosa a Tamaki.

30 minutos mas tarde era como si nunca hubieran tenido tan seria conversación, volvían a actuar como los amigos de siempre lo que tenía a ambos muy felices. Luego el recordó que quería contarle algo a Haruhi

"Mañana en la noche si te encuentras bien, tenemos pensado ir al casino del barco, ya han pasado varios días y todavía no vamos todos juntos. Hunny y Moni fueron anteayer, por supuesto no creyeron que Hunny fuera mayor de edad pero con los documentos de el finalmente lo dejaron entrar. En fin, el punto es que dijeron que es enorme y sumamente entretenido y que junto a el hay una pista de baile genial abierta toda la noche" Sonaba muy entusiasmado y ese entusiasmo se extendió a ella.

Comentaron sobre el casino entre otros temas, de pronto Kaoru miró el reloj y dijo que ya eran las ocho y había quedado de juntarse con Lara a esa hora, así es que apresuradamente se despidió prometiendo que al día siguiente iría a visitarla. Se marchó con una sonrisa, ella no pudo evitar contrastar la manera como había entrado a como se fue y suspiró cansada.

Volvió a conectar su ipod y a perderse en la música, inevitablemente se sorprendió pensando en Hikaru y extrañándolo de sobre manera. Al otro lado de la pared que separaba su habitación de la del chico, se encontraba Hikaru realizando la misma acción que ella.

Tenia la música encendida mientras pensaba en Haruhi, no se decidía a ir a visitarla. Pensaba que si la iba a ver existía la posibilidad de que ella descubriera la verdad de su supuesta seguridad. Pero, si no iba sería aún más evidente que el no era capaz de enfrentarla con la fachada que debía ocupar, lo cual reafirmaría en ella la decisión de seducirlo y si lo hacía todo el plan de Hikaru se vería destruido.

Finalmente se decidió por ir a verla y continuar con su actuación. Se miró en el espejo y se vio a si mismo con cara de seguridad, mientras negaba con la cabeza como para decirse a si mismo: 'que haces'. No se demoró nada en llegar a la pieza de ella, y como de costumbre tocó la puerta.

Nadie respondía, 5 minutos después volvió a intentarlo, otros 5 minutos y nada sucedía entonces asumió que no estaba, era extraño que no estuviera si estaba enferma. Se resignó y fue a cenar con los demás chicos, entonces le pregunto a Kyoya si sabía donde estaba Haruhi y el le respondió que por lo que había dicho Kaoru hace unos minutos ella seguía ahí.

Hikaru se excusó y volvió a su pasillo, intentó de nuevo tocando la puerta pero no resultaba entonces comenzó a preocuparse. Pensó en varias razones por las cuales ella no iba a abrir la puerta pero ninguna parecía satisfacerlo. Regresó a su habitación y estuvo ahí sin saber que hacer, después de haberse decidido a verla no pensaba dejarlo pasar. Fue en eso que de pronto notó el balcón, recordó como ella lo había visitado hace ya dos noches.

Tomando la misma ruta, no se demoró nada en llegar al balcón de ella y con agradó vio que la ventana estaba abierta. Entró silenciosamente, algo cohibido por la situación y finalmente la vió. Estaba sentada en un sillón con los ojos cerrados escuchando música con su ipod, por esa razón no lo escuchó tocar la puerta.

No podía despegar los ojos de ella, era tan sumamente hermosa, en ese momento se cuestionó si podría seguir así. En dos días se había acostumbrado a la realidad de tener que alejarse, superficialmente parecía una tarea sencilla, sin embargo al verla de ese modo por primera vez se dio cuenta de la dificultad de lograrlo.

Se sobresaltó al notar que Haruhi había abierto los ojos y lo miraba curiosamente, se sentía indefenso cuando ella lo miraba así, llena de seguridad y con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro. Solo duró un momento de inseguridad en el, pero lo suficiente como para ser captado por ella ya era demasiado tarde cuando el recobró la fria expresión.

"Quise venir a verte, me contaron que estabas resfriada¿como te encuentras?" Dijo Hikaru, por supuesto la misma pregunta que habían hecho todo sus amigos ese día.

"Pues la verdad muy bien, ya no tengo fiebre aunque me duele un poco la garganta, y tengo los músculos algo contraídos, bastante tensos" Dijo Haruhi con una voz poco natural y llena de una intencionalidad que él no pudo revelar.

"Ya veo¿te puedo ayudar en algo?" Dijo Hikaru algo cohibido, sabía que ella tenia algo entre manos y eso le provocaba gran desconfianza.

"En realidad puedes, como ya dije me duele todo el cuerpo y un masaje sería mas que ideal para sanarme." Haruhi lo dijo provocativamente, en ese momento Hikaru queria entre huir y quedarse. No sabía que responder, considerándolo una prueba más que superar finalmente accedió a hacer el masaje.

Entonces ella se levantó del sillón dándole una seductora mirada, fue al baño y regresó en bata con un producto parecido al shampoo en su mano.

"Esto (señalando el envase que tenia en la mano) es aceite para el cuerpo, me lo pones y después me das el masaje te parece?"

Hikaru estaba pasmado, nunca la había visto tan seductora y casi le da un ataque cardiaco cuando vio lo que sucedió después. La chica se sentó en la cama apoyada en sus rodillas mientras le daba la espalda, entonces soltó la bata y Hikaru pudo ver su espalda completamente desnuda.

Luego procedió a acostarse en la cama apoyada en su pecho, solo tenia puesta la ropa interior de abajo y el resto no se podía ver desde la posición de Hikaru. Haruhi tuvo que recordarle a Hikaru lo que tenía que hacer para que el despertara del shock.

Ya era de noche, pero las luces de la habitación estaban apagadas, para liberar tensión antes de dirigirse a donde estaba la chica Hikaru puso un cd de jazz. Cuando se acercó puso el aceite torpemente en la espalda de ella, y de una manera bastante brusca lo esparció. Por su parte ella criticó su torpeza y tentando a su ego lo convenció de que lo hiciera mejor.

Los movimientos que comenzaron bruscamente se suavizaron sucesivamente, en circulos, en linea recta, presionando un poco, etc. Las grandes manos de el parecían bastante expertas en el asunto del masaje. Lo que comenzó como una torpe e incomoda labor se desarrollaba de tal forma que el ambiente se relajaba y cada vez se ponía mas sensual.

Las manos de el trazaban caminos invisibles, Haruhi esperaba el momento preciso para dar el golpe decisivo pero nunca se decidía finalmente a hacerlo.

No tuvo que hacerlo, por que fue él quien lo hizo. Mientras acariciaba su espalda en la cintura, acercó sus labios al mismo sector. Entre que los deslizaba y a veces se detenía para besar ciertas partes de su espalda, Hikaru respiraba profundamente y de una manera algo ansiosa. Ella por su parte tenía los ojos cerrados y disfrutaba de la caricia.

Cuando llegó a su cuello la chica ya estaba fuera de si, empezó a besar el lóbulo de su oreja y en eso estaba cuando de golpe ella volteo para mirarlo.

Se miraron a los ojos unos momentos, la pasión encendida en los ojos de ambos no parecía tener fin. Duró un instante, al siguiente estaban besándose apasionadamente. Ella pasaba sus manos furiosamente por el pelo y la espalda de él mientras que él hacia lo mismo pero con ella. Poco después el 'inocente' masaje evolucionó en algo mucho mas intenso, era la primera vez que tenían relaciones juntos.

Por supuesto ninguno de los dos era virgen, todo lo contrario particularmente Hikaru que ya era un experto en ese asunto. Para ambos fue su mejor experiencia de todos modos, la mezcla del amor y el deseo que sentían el uno por el otro hizo de la experiencia memorable y adictiva.

La calidez del despertar en los brazos de Hikaru fue realmente incomparable, se acurrucó en ellos mientras él dormía placidamente. Como se demoraba en despertar decidió vestirse mientras rememoraba los eventos de la noche anterior, tenia el mejor humor en semanas, meses, quizás hasta años.

El cual una vez más se vio empañado por la llamada telefónica con horribles consecuencias. No quiso contestar prefería que la maquina contestadora hiciera su labor, se trataba de Tamaki.

"Cariño, te tengo una sorpresa! Regresé antes justo en este momento estoy bajando las escaleras del helicóptero que me trajo de vuelta al barco, en un minuto estoy abajo contigo"

La llamada provocó el pánico en ambos, ya que la voz de Tamaki despertó a Hikaru en un segundo. El chico tomo sus prendas y torpemente abrió la ventana para saltar a su balcón. El segundo después que salto entró Tamaki sin siquiera tocar ya que tenía llave.

Corrió a abrazarla como si hubieran estado distanciados muchos años, lo que ella respondió con una ligera respuesta. Luego le pregunto por que estaba solo en ropa interior y ella respondió que había recién comenzado a vestirse cuando él entro. Tuvo que pasar todo el día con Tamaki, bastante desganada ya que no podía dejar de pensar en Hikaru. El único consuelo para su desesperación fue saber que Tamaki habia venido solo por el día y que debía volver a Panamá esa misma noche y que lo mas probable era que no volvería en por lo menos tres días.

Alrededor de las 7 Tamaki comenzó a despedirse de los demás y finalmente de Haruhi a quien había tenido "cautiva" todo el día. En el instante que pudo cerrar la puerta de su habitación tuvo la urgencia de contactarse con Hikaru, pero entonces se puso a analizar la situación.

Lo había visto ese día y se había comportado aun mas frío con ella, apenas le dirigió la palabra y ni hablar de las miradas. Hikaru sabía que Tamaki ya se había marchado, sabía que ella estaba sola en su habitación y no había hecho ningún ademán de contactarla.

Bastante enojada se preparó para ir al casino esa noche, Tamaki le había pedido personalmente a Hikaru que la fuera a buscar a su habitación alrededor de las 8. Dado a que se trataba de Hikaru a pesar de su enojo quiso darle una sorpresa, por eso se puso un vestido negro con escote en el pecho y en la espalda que no daba mucho espacio a la imaginación. Era bastante corto por lo demás y era la primera vez que lo usaba, se puso zapatos de tacón alto y unos aros largos de plata. Se maquilló los ojos con gran intensidad de un negro profundo, para darle más énfasis en la mirada y se soltó el pelo que gracias a unas cremas le dio más rebeldía.

No parecía Haruhi, tenía el aspecto de una chica mucho mas alocada y mas sexy. Dudó en salir así en público, pero la rabia que sentía contra Hikaru en ese momento le renovó la decisión. Justo entonces sonó como tocaban a su puerta, aplico perfume, un poco de labial y se dispuso a abrir.

Siempre recordaría la expresión de Hikaru cuando la vio en ese atuendo, por un momento parecía que se le iban a salir los ojos de la cara. No es que ella no se hubiera sorprendido, el se veía excelente en ese atuendo, muy elegante en el esmoquin negro.

"Te ves muy bien hoy" Dijo Hikaru cortésmente, sin ningún rastro de la pasión mostrada la noche anterior. Se dijeron pocas cosas camino al casino, ella quiso sacar el tema de nuevo pero no se atrevió ya que no parecía ser el momento adecuado.

Los chicos del Host Club tuvieron reacciones parecidas a las de Hikaru cuando vieron a la inocente Haruhi con la apariencia de chica mala. Entre bromas Kyoya dijo "Si no fueras de Tamaki, estarías en graves problemas", incluso Moni dio señales de interés ya que no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Tanto interés, no solo por parte de los chicos del Host Club si no de los hombres alrededor hizo que Haruhi se avergonzara un poco.

Hikaru notó tanto interés y se fastidio enseguida, por ello presionó para que entraran de una vez y que así dejaran de mirarla tanto. Una vez adentro el exceso de atención no ceso, en el momento que la chica se separo de ellos para ir por un refresco por lo menos tres hombres se le acercaron. Uno de ellos bastante guapo se ofreció para pagarle su refresco, ella accedió y luego con una sonrisa se retiró para regresar con el resto del grupo.

Hikaru había visto la escena y estaba de muy mal humor, por ello la trató bastante agresivamente. Por ello Haruhi se marchó con Kaoru a jugar poker, seguía enojada por la actitud de el y se tomó otro trago. En eso estaba cuando vio como Lara flirteaba con el y él también flirteaba con ella, siguió tomando cuando los efectos del alcohol se hicieron aun mas evidentes.

Haruhi se reía por todo y de pronto le dieron incesantes ganas de bailar, la pista de baile muy llena en ese momento se volvió su próxima victima y dejo a Kaoru encargado de su juego de poker. Apenas se separó de él cuando llegó el mismo hombre que la había invitado antes y la sacó a bailar.

Cuando Haruhi tomaba, se ponía mucho más seductora y flirteaba descaradamente con él. Su baile no pasó desapercibido por Hikaru quien decidió llevar a Lara a bailar solo para fastidiarla.

Haruhi se sintió tentada a seguir tomando cuando vio a la pareja ir a la pista de baile, sus pasos se volvieron mas osados con su acompañante cada vez que Hikaru miraba para su lado. Lara, quien sospechaba que algo tenia que ver Haruhi (ahora su peor enemiga) con el evidente mal humor de Hikaru decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

Por eso se acercó a la pareja de Haruhi y el hombre llevando a Hikaru consigo, estaban alado de ellos cuando ella decidio poner los brazos tras el cuello de el mientras movía las caderas. Al rato parecía una competencia entra Haruhi y Lara entre quien era más osada, pero los ojos de Hikaru estaban pegados a Haruhi, su rabia en aumento.

A esas alturas Haruhi ya estaba muy ebria, lo suficiente como para no pensar en las consecuencias. Para ganar la "competencia" entre Lara y ella, decidió hacer algo inesperado. De pronto besó al hombre que tenía al frente en los labios, quien inmediatamente respondió.

Fue la gota que derramó el baso, Hikaru dejo a Lara sola y fue donde Haruhi a la cual toma por la cintura y hecho una furia la empezó a arrastrar. Entonces el hombre que había estado besando a Haruhi la tomo por la muñeca y empezó a tirarla hacia su lado.

Hikaru quien no estaba de humor para esto, no perdió un segundo le pego al hombre y así comenzó la pelea entre ambos. La pista de baile se volvió un círculo alrededor de ellos, Haruhi desesperada gritaba que se detuvieran. La pelea se ponía cada vez mas intensa cuando llegó Moni y los separo, mientras Kaoru tomaba a Hikaru por la espalda para detenerlo y Kyoya tomaba al hombre.

Cuando salieron del casino Hikaru aún estaba fuera de si, el grupo entero lo acompañó pero él les gritó que se fueran. Trataron de razonar con él pero no tuvieron éxito, así es que volvieron a entrar al casino, todos menos Haruhi.

La chica corrió tras el y justo entró a tiempo antes que las puertas de ascensor se cerraran. Cuando Hikaru la vio dentro una ola de rabia lo recorrió por completo.

Gracias a la desinhibición del alcohol no se cohibió cuando el le grito que hacia ahí, es más decidio hacer algo al respecto. Apretó el botón "stop" del ascensor para que se detuviera entre medio de un piso. El la aprisionó contra la pared del ascensor, tomándola bastante fuertemente por los hombros y le volvió a gritar que quería.

Por un momento ella dudo un poco, pero los efectos del alcohol seguían latentes. Entonces lo besó en los labios tan fuerte que casi llegó a doler, el respondió tan apasionadamente y desesperadamente como pudo.

Fue ahí mismo donde la empezó a desnudar, la mezcla de la rabia con la pasión y el alcohol nublaban plenamente la razón de ambos. Entre las torpes pero excitantes caricias ella apretó el botón para que el ascensor siguiera bajando y cuando se abrió en el pasillo privado de ambos el la tomó y la llevó a su pieza.

A la mañana siguiente, Haruhi volvió a despertar en los brazos de él, era la misma escena del día anterior, la única diferencia era que estaban en la pieza de Hikaru.

Cuando él despertó la miro con ojos resignados, había recobrado la mirada que tenía en la fotografía que había visto hace un tiempo. Ella sonrió, entonces se miró en el espejo que había frente a la cama de el y se sorprendió un poco ya que reconoció la misma mirada que él tenía pero en si misma.

Entonces volteó para mirarlo y dijo:

"Acabo de descubrir, que…te amo"

A lo cual el respondió con una tierna sonrisa y respondió

"Yo te amo desde que te conocí, te amo ahora y siempre"

* * *

Peps: Eso fue el capitulo, les advierto que de ahora en adelante todo comenzará a andar mucho más rapido y podria decirse que nos acercamos al final de la historia aunque no estoy segura enfin se viene el proximo con mucho mas DRAMA.

PROXIMO CAPITULO: Amantes, decisiones y el inoportuno regreso de Tamaki


	8. Ahora o Nunca

MPM29:

Hola!! tanto tiempo despues posteo un nuevo episodio, perdon por ser extremadamente lenta, y este capitulo me tomo mucho tiempo y eso que definitivamente no es mi mejor ehehehe bueno es co de transicion, quiero avisar siesq algien lee esto q se acerca el final del fic asiq no se estresen xq definitivamente no será eterno. Gracias a los reviews y a la gente q favoritea mi cuento, se aprecia!!

Co dicen, Enjoy!

* * *

"Quisiera que sea el 12 (…) sí, con fiesta en la cubierta apenas termine la ceremonia, bueno tienes mi numero así que quiero que me mantengas al tanto de todo los arreglos y repito, en la mas extrema confidencialidad, gracias, adiós" Tamaki cerró su celular mientras ingresaba al lujoso hotel donde se estaba hospedando en Panamá.

* * *

El ritmo de su corazón le parecía placentero, Haruhi siempre había considerado desagradable el sonido que emitía el corazón al latir pero por alguna razón cuando apoyaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de Hikaru, más que un sonido le parecía una melodía.

Habian estado abrazados por lo que parecía una hora o más, ambos sabían que a medida que pasaba el tiempo la culpa estaba mas cerca. Habían intentado ignorarla lo más posible, pero ni siquiera el latido de su corazón o los lentos suspiros de la chica podían alejar la certeza que afuera de esa habitación se encontraba la más cruda realidad. Estaban atrapados en sus sueños, y sabían que una vez que pusieran un pie fuera de él quizás nunca podrían regresar.

Haruhi finalmente se alejo para ir al baño, necesitaba despertar de una vez. No se atrevía a mirar su reflejo en el espejo, nunca jamás le había sido infiel a Tamaki y probablemente jamás le habría sido de no existir cierto individuo llamado Hikaru Hitachiin. Se sentía miserable ya que todas las expectativas que Tamaki creó estaban por destruirse. Sin embargo había dos cosas que Haruhi sabía muy bien, primero, que no tenía el valor de destruir los sueños de su prometido. Y segundo, que no existía la más mínima posibilidad de dejar de amar a Hikaru Hitachiin.

De pronto Hikaru entró al baño y puso sus brazos alrededor de su cintura mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro. Tenía una mirada terriblemente cansada, pero no podía palpar arrepentimiento en sus ojos. La falta de remordimiento le provocó una rabia inexplicable a la chica quien se separó repentinamente de él y lo miró con ojos llenos de dolor diciendo:

"¿Que acaso no te arrepientes? Somos unos monstruos! No sé no entiendo porque me dejo llevar, pero por lo menos tengo una noción de que debo arrepentirme. En cambio tu no pareces tenerla y es uno de tus mejores amigos! Y yo soy su mujer!"

"Tu no eres su mujer, tu eres mi mujer" Dijo Hikaru calmadamente mientras le daba una mirada desinteresada, y con sus manos la daba vuelta para tenerla de frente mientras la atrapaba en un apasionado beso. Un beso, que significaba todo y nada.

"Si algo de culpa tienes no importa, ya me destruiste el corazón una vez y se que puedes y lo harás de nuevo." Dijo el joven mientras la dejaba atónita y sola en el baño.

Haruhi lo miró desperada, una parte de ella le decía a gritos que nada importaba, solo Hikaru!, ella realmente lo amaba como nunca había amado. Pero esa odiosa parte racional le decía que era hora de seguir con su vida, que si seguía con esta historia terminaría terriblemente herida y por el momento no podía vislumbrar un final feliz siquiera un intento de uno.

Salió del baño y lo vio poniéndose su camisa, totalmente confundida dijo "Hikaru, no se que hacer, necesito pensar, debo irme." mientras salía apresuradamente de su habitación. No regresar a su habitación ya que le traía demasiados recuerdos, ahora bien, si alguien la veía con la misma ropa del día anterior sospecharía. Por lo tanto entró directo al baño y dentro de la ducha finalmente se permitió llorar, por suerte el agua limpiaba su cara constantemente ya que era sorprendente el exceso de lágrimas.

Tenía tantas razones para llorar, estaba totalmente perdida en este sentimiento y de pronto recordó o mejor dicho entendió algo. Por alguna razón, este sentimiento no le pareció tan desconocido como debería. No era la primera vez que lo sentía, pero si la primera vez que lo sintió fue con la misma persona con quien lo volvió a sentir.

Cuando Hikaru se marchó a USA sintió exactamente lo mismo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, esa desesperación de un sentimiento que se ahogaba en la realidad. En el fondo, siempre había amado a Hikaru, solo había sido demasiado ciega como para saberlo, si solo le hubiera correspondido años atrás la historia seria muy distinta.

Ese mismo día, unas horas mas tarde apareció Hikaru en su balcón. Tuvieron tiempo para conversar y decidieron que lo mejor sería decirle a Tamaki la verdad una vez que regresara de Panamá. Durante los dos días siguientes disfrutaron al máximo su furtiva relación, manteniendo al margen ese terror que provocaba saber que pronto todo esto cambiaría y quien sabe como terminaría.

Esa mañana de domingo Haruhi se levantó temprano con el ruido de alguien tocando a su puerta, al escuchar ese sonido supo precisamente de quien se trataba. Tomo un ultimo aliento, y al siguiente se encontraba atrapada en unos largos brazos, en un abrazo casi perfecto.

Trato de fingir alegría, pero parecía que Tamaki no estaba muy concentrado en detalles, se lo veía excesivamente emocionado, mucho más de lo normal y eso era bastante. Apenas escuchaba las cosas que ella decía, no paraba de hablar y en un momento se encontraba fuera de su pieza sin antes decirle que la esperaba arriba para una sorpresa.

Subir la escalera a cubierta ha sido quizás el momento más terrorífico de la vida de esta joven chica. Pero eso no fue nada, comparado con lo que le esperaba al final de las escaleras.

La gran cubierta del barco estaba repleta de sillas decoradas con flores, en la mitad había un camino con una alfombra blanca y cuando ésta terminaba se encontraba un fantástico altar.

Por un instante Haruhi consideró seriamente tirarse al mar, pero en su lugar se quedó estancada en el mismo lugar y simplemente no pudo disimular. La superó por completo, frente a sus ojos se encontraba su peor pesadilla.

Tamaki quien la miraba emocionado se sintió desconcertado al verla atascada a la salida de la escalera con la cara más aterrorizada que le había visto. Asumió sin embargo que era por la gran sorpresa que representaba, pero no tuvo tiempo para cuestionarse más ya que en ese instante aparecieron de la escalera todos sus amigos, quienes habían sido informados para subir a la cubierta a compartir su alegría.

Desde su puesto, Tamaki tuvo la oportunidad de ver la expresión de todos sus amigos, pero hubo una que le pareció muy extraña, demasiado extraña. Hikaru tenía la misma expresión en los ojos que Haruhi, aunque más disimulada, de todas formas Tamaki alcanzó a percibirla y lo perturbó de sobremanera.

Cuando éste se acercó a abrazarlo para felicitarlo, durante lo que solo podría llamarse un instante cruzaron una mirada que solo podría calificarse de desafío, la cual fue reemplazada por ambas partes por una de alegría. Pero el abrazo fue quizás demasiado corto. Tamaki por su parte, no dudó en estar atento al momento cuando Hikaru abrazara a Haruhi, ya que algo le provocaba un mal presentimiento.

Pero justo cuando vio que Hikaru se disponía a abrazar a la chica, Kaoru se acercó y lo tomo por los hombros dándole la vuelta e inició una conversación bastante irrelevante pero que logró hacer que Tamaki se perdiera el momento.

Un momento que definitivamente no se debió haber perdido, si es que hubiera estado destinado a alguna vez saber la verdad.

Sin importar que estuvieran rodeados de gente, Hikaru la tomó con un brazo por la cintura y con la otra mano le sostuvo la cabeza mientras la hacía mirarlo a los ojos.

"Ahora o Nunca" Dijo él en un tono de voz que nadie mas pudiera haber escuchado, pero en el mas decidido que le había escuchado decir en su vida.

* * *

MPM29: Eso es todo por ahora, espero ser mas rapida que de costumbre para subir el siguiente capitulo.


	9. Londres

MPM29:

Bueno aqui llega el final de esta historia, espero la hayan disfrutado! Gracias por todos los reviews y el apoyo, se agradece :D Esten atentos para mis proximas historias! Chau

* * *

Muchos años después, Haruhi recordó como esa mañana definió todo el resto de su vida

_Sin importar que estuvieran rodeados de gente, Hikaru la tomó con un brazo por la cintura y con la otra mano le sostuvo la cabeza mientras la hacía mirarlo a los ojos._

_"Ahora o Nunca" Dijo él en un tono de voz que nadie mas pudiera haber escuchado, pero en el mas decidido que le había escuchado decir en su vida._

La chica quedó totalmente petrificada, en lugar de buscar una respuesta a su "sencilla" pregunta su mente se vació por completo. Nunca le había pasado algo así, por lo menos nunca tan fuertemente. Parecía como si en ese momento estuviera en tercera persona, como si se viera a si misma en una película. Totalmente incapaz de responder, prácticamente esperando que esa chica que se veía como ella fuera capaz de continuar con esa escena de película.

Pero ella también conocía al héroe de la historia, y sabía que Hikaru no era un hombre paciente. Por lo tanto, se sintió terriblemente ansiosa y asustada cuando veía en sus ojos la decepción que se iba formando tras ellos. Con terror pudo ver las palabras que salían de la boca de la heroína en un débil susurro.

"Lo siento Hikaru"

Y en un último arranque de desesperación salió corriendo sin mirar atrás, mientras todos los invitados la miraban atónitos.

Corrió hasta que casi se desmayó de cansancio, hasta que finalmente llegó a un lugar que sintió seguro. Era un balcón de una pieza que estaba vacía, y que curiosamente estaba abierta. Fue ahí donde estuvo apunto de gritar con todas sus fuerzas, pero si había algo que ella no planeaba era delatarse.

Es Difícil explicar el porque de su decisión, si de hecho la decisión de permanecer con Hikaru estaba prácticamente tomada. Quizás fue que en aquel momento, cuando Hikaru la enfrento contra la realidad la chica finalmente vio cual era su propia realidad. La verdad, Hikaru pertenecía a un mundo que no iba a poder sobrevivir a la rutina, ya que el simbolizaba todos esos sueños que se fueron acumulando através de los años. Podría decirse, que él fue esa pasión que necesitaba vivir antes de verse comprometida para siempre. Es por ello y por tantos otros motivos, que Haruhi supo en aquel momento que la decisión correcta no era seguir ese impulso irracional que la había guiado por unos días, simplemente no podía dejar que una aventura de un par de semanas arruinara años de dedicación.

Satisfecha con su resolución, fue un sonido proveniente del cielo quien llamó su atención, perteneciente a un helicóptero. Sin darle mayor importancia, decidió ocuparlo como una señal de que era hora de ir a enfrentar su pequeño desastre.

Cuando llegó a la cubierta, para su sorpresa, los preparativos para la boda parecían seguir en pie. Fue entonces que notó a cierto chico rubio, quien le daba la espalda. Notó que se encontraba solo, sentado en una banca que miraba al mar. Con pasos lentos pero seguros, caminó hacia el, y se sentó a su lado sin que compartieran palabras.

La luz le llegaba en un ángulo que resaltaba todos sus rasgos, Tamaki era en realidad un hombre hermoso. Y fue entonces que ella, recordó, por así decirlo, que era lo que la había llevado a pasar tanto tiempo junto a él. Durante toda su estadía en el crucero, se había dejado llevar por una pasión, pero que seguramente era solo eso. Quizás había nacido de su terror a casarse, y de ese deseo infantil que tenía de disfrutar del impredecible espíritu de Hikaru. Fue en aquel momento, que Haruhi volvió a ser, la chica de siempre, y sintió como esa mujer que la había posesionado esos últimos días se marchaba.

"¿Todavía quieres casarte conmigo?" Dijo Tamaki con una voz lenta y seca, que sugería un sabor amargo.

Haruhi se tomó su tiempo en responder, y aunque su respuesta tomaba dos segundos en ser dicha y escuchada, fue aquella respuesta la cual dirigió todas sus horas, sus días, meses, y años del resto de su vida.

"Si"

Tamaki sin decir nada, tomo su mano y la apretó un instante. Entonces se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia las escaleras, dándole la espalda se detuvo y dijo:

"Pues yo no"

Y siguió caminando sin mirar atrás, ella rápidamente empezó a seguirlo, pero decidió que no se atrevía alcanzarlo. No podía creer que esto pudiera estar pasando, era demasiado horrible. Por momentos, no sabía si llorar o gritar, estaba en un estado de total confusión que no era capaz de concebir aquella respuesta, era simplemente imposible.

Haruhi no era una mujer débil, por lo menos no la que había finalmente regresado. Por lo tanto corrió hasta Tamaki y lo abrazó por detrás, mientras decía:

"Tamaki, estoy segura que dudas de esta boda porque dudas de mí, y la verdad no puedo culparte. No he sido yo estos días, esta inseguridad nació de mi terror a comprometerme y fue contra mi voluntad, necesito que me creas cuando te digo que pude superarlo, que acabo de hacerlo que estoy haciéndolo! y que me casaría una y otra vez contigo si la vida me lo permitiera, porque en realidad eres la única persona que verdaderamente podría amar en todo el universo."

Mientras decía estas palabras, sintió como si un gran peso se saliera de encima, ya que eran totalmente ciertas y quizás han sido de las pocas palabras que Haruhi ha podido decir con toda seguridad a lo largo de su vida. Estaba tan fuertemente aferrada a Tamaki, que fue difícil para él darse vuelta con los brazos de la chica amarrándolo tan tensamente. Cuando finalmente lo logró, los labios de ambos estaban aferrados mientras las lágrimas de Haruhi caían sin control. Siendo aquel, el beso mas apasionado de toda sus vidas, un recuerdo que apareció en la mente de Tamaki muchos años después cuando daba sus últimos respiros en este mundo.

De pronto pareció como si el tiempo aumentara su velocidad, solo un par de horas después la joven bajaba del altar con su nuevo esposo. Entre las caras conocidas, no pudo encontrar aquella que buscaba con algo de culpa, y en realidad no la sorprendía mucho ya que era de esperarse. Sorprendentemente fue como si esa semana y todos los sentimientos que ésta trajo consigo se borraron en un instante. Por mucho tiempo Haruhi de verdad supuso que aquellos días habían muerto y que en su corazón jamás habría espacio para otro más. Lo único que lamentó, fue no poder darle una justificación a Hikaru quien definitivamente merecía algo mejor, pero él desapareció de sus vidas llevándose el más gran secreto que Haruhi tendría. Es lógico que Tamaki sospechara, pero en realidad no le sorprendió para nada su reacción, ya que él desde que estaban en la escuela sabía de los sentimientos de su amigo por Haruhi, por eso no lo sorprendió no verlo en la boda o en el resto de su vida ya que él mismo sabía lo que era amar a Haruhi.

* * *

**20 Años Después**

Con los años, la pareja formó una adorable familia con una hija y dos gemelos. Haruhi no podía negar que algunas veces, al ver a sus hijos gemelos la asaltaban recuerdos del hombre al cual nunca pudo pedirle perdón. Pero la edad, la había hecho madurar y ahora recordaba ese crucero por el caribe con nostalgia y mucho cariño. A veces deseaba poder reencontrárselo, pero sabía que a estas alturas cualquier cosa que ella pudiera decir carecería de todo sentido, ya que esa pasión justificadora de tantos momentos se había apagado hace muchos años. Ella lógicamente suponía que todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos había quedado en el pasado, por eso cuando le habían contado que Hikaru se había casado hace ya más de diez años lo tomó con mucha alegría.

Mientras caminaba por las calles de Londres camino al tren que la llevaría a Escocia donde se encontraba su hogar, recordó que había olvidado ir a buscar el juguete que su hija le había encargado de la capital. Por lo tanto no le dio importancia a perder el tren. Ya que salían cada hora, llegó a una juguetería cercana al aeropuerto y fue en busca de la muñeca que le habían encargado. Era una tienda muy grande, y no era tarea fácil encontrar el famoso juguete. Entonces se encontró con una gran pila de muñecas en cajas brillantes, y como había una niña un poco menor que su hija le pregunto si esas eran las famosas muñecas que estaban de moda. La niña le dijo que si, y que eran geniales, por lo tanto Haruhi decidió que harían un gran regalo.

Tomó la caja y se disponía a ir a pagarla cuando una voz la petrificó en su lugar.

"Es gracioso que nos reencontremos aquí"

La inconfundible voz de Hikaru.

Haruhi habría preferido que su reencuentro se diera de una manera distinta, pero claro, cuando se trataba de él nada era predecible. Se detuvo a mirarlo, con tristeza notó como esa aura infantil lo había abandonado. En su corazón Hikaru nunca envejecería, y por ello era tan extraño verlo mayor. De pelo corto como cuando era joven y barba, un traje hermoso y una maleta. Por supuesto, venía de paso, y seguramente había entrado a esta tienda para llevarle un regalo a su hijo que lo esperaba en casa.

"Si, es gracioso, no me lo habría esperado aquí" Dijo Haruhi mientras levantaba la mirada hasta llegar a sus ojos. Cuando se miraron a los ojos, por un momento ella sintió como si hubiera regresado en el tiempo, y estaba equivocada cuando dijo que su aire infantil se había ido. Más bien se había concentrado en sus ojos. Por solo un instante fue como si ambos fueran jóvenes una vez más, es extraño, pero cada vez que se encontraba frente a él el amor tenía una nueva definición. Era como si eso que compartían fuera algo distinto al amor, pero tampoco era deseo, era un sentimiento totalmente distinto. Uno que permitía que ambos amaran a otras personas, pero los mantenía unidos con una lazo completamente irracional. Entonces Haruhi comprendió algo, no había forma de dejarlo atrás ya que él era algo distinto a todo lo demás y supo entonces que aunque al quedarse junto a Tamaki tomó la decisión correcta jamás podría solucionar a Hikaru Hitachiin. Probablemente, él había entendido aquello hace más de 20 años atrás cuando la llevo a esa situación tan extrema en el crucero que no podrían olvidar jamás.

"Lo siento tanto Hikaru, debí haberte dado una mejor explicación."Dijo ella con una profunda culpa. Él la sorprendió con su mano sosteniendo su mentón, mientras la hacía mirarlo a los ojos "Nunca quise forzarte a nada, pero parece que siempre fui yo quien te tuvo que forzar a situaciones que probablemente no te agradaban. Por eso soy yo quien debe pedir perdón." La mirada que acompañaban sus palabras eran totalmente honestas y no mostraban ningún tipo de resentimiento, de hecho era la mirada más tierna que jamás le había visto.

Conmovida hasta casi las lágrimas, lo abrazó con todo ese extraño amor que él emanaba. Podía finalmente verlo como un amigo, y aunque suene como una incoherencia era un amigo que ella amaba más que a su vida misma. De pronto él miro su reloj y dijo "es hora de irme, tengo un avión que tomar y ya estoy retrasado." No fue fácil separarse de aquel abrazo, entonces ella lo acompañó hasta la entrada y ahí se detuvieron ambos sabiendo que la despedida se acercaba a pasos rápidos. Él la miro con esa sonrisa de cuando era joven y lleno de vida, y ella pudo devolverle esa sonrisa que no había vuelto a hacer desde que estuvieron juntos por última vez. No necesitaban palabras, ya que eran insuficientes. Ambos sabían que esta era la última vez que se verían, pero finalmente ambos entendían que cuando estaban juntos solo existían ellos dos. No influían los mundos a los cuales pertenecían, los cuales no podían abandonar. Entonces él la abrazó una última vez y dio media vuelta para irse.

Haruhi estuvo apunto de dar media vuelta para marcharse, pero en lugar de ello se dijo a si misma que no podía dejarlo partir así. Entonces corrió hacia él, tiro sus brazos para rodearlo, él se dio vuelta impresionado. Al segundo siguiente estaban atrapados en el beso más apasionado de todos, incluso más que aquellos de cuando aún eran jóvenes. Era su último beso, el último de ese amor de fantasía que habían creado juntos. Por un momento el tiempo realmente se detuvo, cuando estaban juntos el tiempo en realidad no pasaba y ese beso era el mejor ejemplo de todos.

"Siempre te voy a amar" se dijeron al unísono, y ambos sonrieron por la predecible coincidencia. Entonces, le dio un corto beso y Haruhi se marchó para no verlo jamás.

Es difícil explicar como y porque pudieron despedirse así, ellos no podían pelear contra el paso del tiempo ni con la realidad y eran lo suficiente maduros como para comprenderlo. Además, tenían por primera vez la certeza de que ambos sabían que estaban juntos en momentos del tiempo. Horas y días que en comparación con todos los otros días de sus vidas tenían algo completamente distinto, como si tuvieran una distinta configuración como si brillaran por si mismos. No estaban solos y siempre estarían juntos en esos recuerdos que durarían más que el tiempo, los cuales los acompañarían hasta sus últimos días.

Algunos años después, cuando Haruhi estaba por morir, supo que aquel mito sobre ver la vida pasar frente a los ojos antes de morir era real. Con alegría vio sus momentos pasar frente a sus ojos, de ellos muchos eran sobre su padre, sus amigos, sus hijos, sus amores…sus amores. Tamaki aparecía en la mayoría, pero parecía una mentira que justo los últimos momentos que vio pasar frente a sus ojos pertenecían a aquellos días soleados junto al mar en el crucero que dio un viaje por sus sueños.

Lo último que vio antes de partir, fue el beso que recibió de Hikaru en el aeropuerto esa noche en Londres que nunca pudo olvidar. Como iba a saber, que ese mismo instante Hikaru partía del mundo a muchos kilómetros de distancia saboreando el mismo hermoso recuerdo que habría de vivir por siempre ya que era incapaz de morir.

**FIN**


End file.
